Evelyn Ryan: Angel of Rapture
by Lady Victorian
Summary: Who is Evelyn Ryan, this forgotten and important member of Rapture? What secrets hide behind powder blue eyes and an innocent smile? Evelyn Ryan, where wars began and lives end. Time we hear the princess story.
1. Rapture's Angel

__

_Okay so this is my Bioshock character Evelyn Ryan. She has a complicated life...and trust me it is not going to get simple anytime soon...like perhaps never. Anyways I just wanted ot say a little about why I chose to do something like this. First off I thought it would be wicked to have some sort of heir to Rapture ((besides Jack)) and secondly Tenenbaum rocks and so does Evelyn so they made a perfect cute team in the beginning ((I said let there be light and what do you know…eh hem)). Also I had wondered what Tenenbaums kid would be like if ever she had one. Well technically she still has no kid of her own per say, just a jar baby ((a.k.a. Evelyn was born via sergeant)). Now how this all got started was I made up my own little sister character after first playing the game. Her name was...get this...Evelyn. However then I wanted to make a girlfriend for Jack so I dropped Little Sister Evelyn. She was originally a character on an RP site for Bioshock and was very clingy to Tenenbaum. Well now she is no longer a Little Sister, just a cute little girl...for now. Also I wanted to know as I said before what a little Tenenbaum would be like. I must say I like how Evee has turned out...and after playing with the plot and her history I can't wait to show you all what kind of a gem she is going to be. Anyway, nothing is going to change much for her quite yet...other then the next chapter she is going to speak a lot of German so break out a translator. I just took a German test today and feel I need to utilize what I am learning :)_

**Bioshock: Evelyn Ryan, Rapture's Angel**

**Where Angels Began**

Dr. Tenenbaum sat at her desk disgusted with herself, her work on these Little Sisters has been bad enough, but now Ryan asked for something that made her sick and yet she had agreed on it. Since the loss of Ryan's illegitimate heir he had come to consider something, he was not going to live forever and he didn't want Frank digging his claws into Rapture when he was gone. Instead he had asked Tenenbaum to give up apart of herself in trade for the life she had bartered on. Ryan made sure she knew she would be apart of his 'perfect' weapon. No this artificial heir would not be of his blood, it would be of his mind. He would make sure this person would be like him but not related.

He knew Fontaine would just kill or corrupt any child he tried to bring into this world, instead the child would have memories and idea's while still keeping a separate personality. He would play father to it, raise it as his own but he wanted a smart successor. He wanted a successor that would be beautiful and loved by the people of Rapture, someone who would defend it and take care of it. He had put together what he considered his perfect match Tenenbaum found herself the unlucky second member of the match, but if she wanted to live she was going to have to do what Ryan had asked. It was not as if she would have to mother it or anything, Ryan was planning on raising the kid as his own; adopt it so you could say.

It came to no surprise that he had asked for some extra…abilities that the child would have. Most of them simple things you could do with plasmids, but some of them more complicated. She had no idea how long it would take for Ryan's perfect successor to be complete, all she knew was it would be a real pain, even with the use of ADAM. Rapture was still young and so was Andrew, he could wait, time he learned patients anyways. For what he was getting himself into he would need it.

_Five years later_

Among the dirty faces and tattered dressed little girls in the lab there was one that did not seem to quite fit in. As all the other little girls just stood around waiting for their time to crawl through dirty vents this little girl seemed to walk around shadowing the scientists. Her long curly brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, a black dress made her appear paler then she naturally was, big ocean blue eyes looking up at the rather annoyed Dr. Tenenbaum. She looked down at her shinny new black dress shoes and her bright white socks. Her frame was light and it appeared very fragile. Even for a young age she was stunning, a cute little girl with delicate features and smooth lines.

The German doctor looked up at the little girl knowing very well that she would not be able to get rid of her. When Ryan was busy she was left to watch the kid. She didn't hate her, she just disapproved how Ryan bought her love, which had made her somewhat disrespectful to people who showed the slightest sign of weakness. The little five year old had plenty of social flaws, she was stuck up, spoiled, snobby, disrespectful, disobedient, only cared about what Ryan said as she had been programmed to do, but worst of all she was cute and still just a child. Evelyn Ryan, the name written out on her papers. No blood relation to him, but his daughter all the same. Only problem being with little miss Ryan was she was clever, too clever and very clingy, especially clingy to Tenenbaum because she knew whose chromosomes she shared and she aspired to be a scientist just like her.

"Eve, why don't you go…do something." Bridgette said letting her eyes fall back down to a clipboard. "Go play with something."

Evelyn tilted her head sideways letting her curls cascade over one of her shoulders, "Like what Mutti? I usually play next to fathers desk but he is far to busy, why do you think I am here?" Well despite the fact Ryan also believed that it was good for Evelyn to spend some time with Bridgette despite the fact Bridgette had not even met Evelyn until she was three when Ryan decided he could not keep her locked up in the apartment all the time. Folding her hands and let them fall in front of her as she asked, "Can I go play with the other little girls?"

Dr. Tenenbaum looked up at her and shook her head lightly, "No, most certainly not. Your not allowed to make friends with the other girls, they are dirty and besides your father just got you that dress yesterday. You don't need to go messing it up, why don't you read a book."

Evelyn moved closer to her and tugged on her dress lightly. Looking up at her with big blue eyes and pointing her toes inward she put a finger to her chin and asked quietly, "Can you read me a story mum?"

"No, you can read, you know how. It's not as if you are some stupid little child. Just…when I am not busy I will do something with you."

Turning away from Tenenbaum she started walking down the hall mumbling, "Father always reads me bedtime stories and books. Why are you always so crabby?" Walking further away from her she continued a little louder so she could barely hear, "I'm going to go outside and explore. I shall not be gone long, don't worry I can take care of myself. I shall manage on my own, do not fear, who would ever want to hurt Andrew Ryan's daughter let alone the daughter of the woman who probably does not deserve such a cute little girl like me." No one had ever told Evelyn that a guilt trip never works if the person can not hear you.

Shrugging her shoulders and crossing her arms across her chest she pouted, "Fine then I'll just go out, bye." Marching away she let everyone know she was angry and to stay out of her way. Most people would think a little child could not make someone pay for a mistake but Evelyn had that sort of drive. Why not, she shared Ryan's determination and stubbornness as well as his views on people in general. She pondered over what sort of game she could play on people. There were so many options it was hard to choose. Humming a tune to herself she ran her thoughts through her head, people said she was more a monster then the little girls sometimes. They were all innocent and she was considered a dictator in the making, whatever that was.

As far as she was concerned she tried to be as well behaved as possible, until boredom set in and she became destructive. You could not blame her; everything bad that she did was because she was seeking attention. It was natural for children; even the other little girls did it. Sneaking about she made her way out a large door and onto the streets of Rapture, a bustling underwater utopia…well city. Evee loved it here; honestly it had been the only place she had ever known. Never once in her life had she seen a blue sky, but that only meant she would never have a sky to miss.

Walking along the street she looked back for a moment to make sure someone was not going to chase her down and drag her back inside. Even if she was not 'important' like the little sisters supposedly were she was still not normal, not in the least bit. She was…special you could say, she was…advanced. The plasmids she had were very low tech in comparison to some of her exciting attributes given to her by modern science. Like the reason she was named Evelyn, a lengthy version of well…basically EVE. ADAM and EVE basically made up a good amount of her genetics.

ADAM made her what she is, of course ADAM ran Rapture, and EVE, well she could produce her own EVE. Something interesting Suchong had gotten he brain to do. It was like any other natural chemical or hormone that the human body produced, however it was made in small quantities which meant her use of power had to coincide with age weight, and sadly strength seemed to factor as well. Meaning where most people could incinerate things she could only spark a tiny flame, but in time she would hopefully get stronger. That was the idea anyways, that is what Andrew had put in the blueprints.

Marching along down the streets she ignored the world around her acting as if everyone was not good enough to look at her or even talk to her. True she was defenseless but that didn't matter to her, she was most certain someone would come to her aid if she cried out for help. Her shoes clapped lightly against the ground beneath her as she moved along minding her own business. She paid little attention to signs and landmarks around her not taking note of her surroundings or where she had gone. Instead she just walked along with a blank stare almost forgetting there was a world around her, lost in her own little mind.

By the time she had noticed she was lost it was far to late and there was nothing for her to do other then try and decipher her whereabouts. Looking up at a sign she squinted her eyes trying to read it. Yes she could read and she could see the sign clearly, but she could not fully comprehend every word in the English dictionary. She read out loud to herself, "Fighting Mc…McDon…McDonagh's Tavrin…Taverin…Tavern." She had horribly mispronounced the name and had no clue what a tavern was, all she knew was this was not a place she belonged. A whole bunch of burly and stocky men walked around with crates and loads of fish on ice.

Sitting down on a nearby crate her ocean blue eyes scanned the area one more time looking for even a clue to where she may be. To no avail, she recognized nothing and she was horribly lost. Folding her hands up she rested them in her lap and looked back at the sign feeling a deep warmth in her chest. Bowing her head lightly a tear rolled down her check as fear took over and her quiet whimper turned into a desperate sob. Lightly she ran a hand across her face to wipe away the tears and whimpered to herself in disappointment, "Why didn't I pay attention, I know better then to wander off. I wa…I want my mo…my mommy…and my…my daddy. I want to go…ho…home."

Her face became moist from her tears; her eyes grew red from her crying as she looked up again gazing at all the tall strong men. Not a single lady about whom she could run to for help. Evee was not one to ask a man for help, especially these men. Dr. Tenenbaum and her father had warned her never to talk to strangers, especially men. Her chest shook as she whimpered and let another stream of tears run down her face. It all seemed to have happened so quickly, but then again everything horrible in life did. Shots were like flashes of a memory, getting sick came and went, getting hurt the pain would fade shortly.

She wanted to say this was no different but that was obviously not true. Never in her short life had she gotten lost before, she knew some parts of Rapture like the back of her hand, mainly the gardens where her father took her all the time. Her bottom lip trembled as she watched people pass her by, ignoring her just as she had ignored them. Everyone went about their own business here in Rapture. At this moment Evelyn nearly prayed for a little sister to come prancing out from around a corner just so she could follow her back home. Searching through her mind of useless memories and information she tried to think of a way back.

At first she considered just climbing into one of the tunnels the little sisters moved through but once inside she would have no idea which way to go or even what to do. It could not be as simple as she wanted to think it was. Worst off it could lead her into bigger trouble, how would she know. Rather then risk the tunnels she just remained as she was crying and shaking, knowing she was far away from her father and from her friends and Bridgette. She felt sorry now for sassing back at her before, if taking it back would bring her home she would have taken it all back. Oh who was she kidding, she probably didn't even notice Evee was gone, she probably didn't care.

The thought of no one coming to find her made the situation feel all the more frightful. Her father might send someone to look for her but then again he might just make a new successor. As hard as she tried to put it into her mind that her father loved her and would come for her because he would be sad without her it seemed virtually impossible. Yes he loved her, he hugged her, he cared about her, but what if this was the last straw for him. What if running away like this had made him realize he didn't want to put up with her anymore? Curling up on the crate she buried her face within her arms and started crying even louder.

It seemed like she was out of luck a kind and warm voice with an Irish accent spoke to her. It was a mans voice, young and almost playful and yet sympathetic at the same time. "Hey kid are you alright then? You seem to be putting up quite the fuss, what's the matter little one? What are you doing all the way down here in Neptune's Bounty? This is no place for a little girl you know, especially not one who's crying."

Evee opened her eyes slowly looking upon the face of a rather young man, someone in his late teens with emerald green eyes and wild locks of short curly brown hair. He was an Irish immigrant most certainly, his accent gave it away, however he seemed like he had been in Rapture for a long time due to the slowly fading accent. She ran her sleeve across her eyes a few times to dry her tears and whimpered as she looked at him with unfocused eyes. "I…I…got lost and can't find my way home. I don't know where I am, I was running away…sort of, but I don't know…where…where this is."

The Irishman put a hand on her back listening to her hysterical whimpers and tried to calm her down. He spoke slowly and with a smooth tone to ease her a little so she would start thinking straight. He knew hysteria clouded your mind like strong ale. "Okay, okay now hush…shhh, its alright darling. Where is it you are needing to be, where is your mommy and daddy dear? If you tell me I can take you there."

Evee looked up at him and whimpered sitting up and crossing her legs around the ankle as she thought, "My…my…mommy lives in Olympus Heights…but…but she is not home, she is at work, and my daddy lives in his office for the most parts. My house is…I…I…can't remember. I can't remember where mommy works, I don't remember which way I came from…I…I want to go home." She broke down crying again covering her face with her hands.

Carefuly the Irishman patted her back trying to calm her again and spoke softly, "Okay hun, well if your mom is not home I'll be needing to know where she works, or where your daddy is. Now my name is David…why don't you tell me what your name is." He asked her little simple questions to get her mind off the situation and also to jumpstart her memory.

Evee looked back at him and whimpered, "Evelyn."

David patted her on the back lightly and smiled, "See now Evelyn, okay I am here with you, now how old are you Evelyn? Do you have any pets?" He tried to keep her engaged in a small conversation until she was calmed down enough that she could remember where she was suppose to be.

"I'm five…I never had any pets…I was born…here in Rapture. I…I…once had a teddy bear, but I lost him a while back."

David was surprised someone let their little five year old girl run around alone in the city. A number of bad things could happen to a kid in Rapture, the number one thing to worry about where people looking out for little girls to be hosts and collect ADAM. "Alright Evee what was your teddy bears name?"

Evelyn stopped sobbing and answered more clearly, "His name was patches…because he had a hear patch on his chest that daddy and I put on so he could feel love."

Now that she had settled down David took his chance to ask he the more serious question, "Patches, that's a good name for a bear. Okay now Evee, do you remember where your mommy or daddy works, a building, a street, anything?"

Eve grew quiet as she thought to herself. Her eyes moved up to the ceiling as she gazed off into space lost in her own mind again. "Apollo Square…wait…no because that's not where she is right now. I think she is at…Point Prometheus…yes that is where my mommy is right now. I don't know where my daddy's office is."

David nodded her head when she finally remembered where she was supposed to be. Despite being happy that he could help her home he got a bad feeling in his gut, like it would be better for him to just take her away and take care of her on his own. That would be a foolish thing since she belonged to someone, someone who loved her obviously due to the state of her clothes. Still something deep down told him to grab the girl and run. Offering her his hand he smiled at her and replied, "Okay Evee, well lets take you back to your mum then shall we. I am sure she is worried sick about you, a pretty little girl all alone in the streets of Rapture. She must be just as scared as you are."

Evelyn took his hand; her tiny frail hand was so small in his large strong hand. He was almost afraid to hold onto it for fear he might crush her thin little bones. She seemed more fragile then a normal child, she seemed a lot different then a normal child but he could not quite place it. For sure she was no Little Sister; those girls were hardly human anymore, besides they were all locked away. Evee jumped off the crate and followed him closely gripping onto his white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His dirty and ripped brown pants and messy hair made her feel alright about the dirt she had gotten on her dress.

Feeling safer now that she had her guardian angel watching over her she skipped along to keep up with his large strides. He was a tall guy with thick strong arms just like everyone else around this area. Glancing at signs she caught Fontaine's Fishery. Her eyes lowered to the ground again as she growled, "I don't like him, he…well he talks to my mommy sometimes and I just want to bite him really hard."

David looked around confused about who it was she was even talking about and asked a little curious, "Who?"

Evee didn't point, she just let her eyes shot back at the sign as she whispered, "Fontaine, I don't like him. He is very scary, but I am not really all that afraid of him. I have my daddy, he will keep me safe, but I don't want him around mommy. I want daddy to marry mommy but he is too busy. I don't believe that, he had a girlfriend but she is dead now."

David became more intrigued by her interesting life and family. It was enough to make him raise an eyebrow thinking over how innocent children were, never telling lies or keeping secrets. You could ask a simple question and get their life stories and hear all their family secrets and troubles. "Well just who are your parents?"

Evee twirled a curl around her fingers prancing forward a little and looking off in the distance. She sang a short little song making up her own tune as she skipped, "Home, home, were going home, to my home…nope mommies work, going to work to play today, hey, hey. Going to probably sit around and watch everyone work…and then maybe do some tests cuz I don't like people, oh I don't like the people at mommies work and I hate the guy with the funny name. Work, work, I'm going to work, with Mr. David to dance and sing…except I can't dance and sing because I would get yelled at…la la la de da."

David laughed at her little song and yet cringed when he listened to her words. Was she avoiding something? Was she trying to change topics or was she discreetly telling him something? There was something off about this little girl, something that struck him the wrong way. Like she was going to turn around and start him on fire or something. The sad thing was these days stuff like that could actually happen what with the new plasmids they were always coming out with. "So where does she work anyways?"

Evee looked forward swinging her free arm lightly and skipping beside him. She didn't glance up or even acknowledge him as she replied, "Oh she works in a building with other people. You know they do stuff."

She was not giving him a clear picture at all, "What sort of tests do you do?"

This time her eyes locked onto his, those azure pools filled with emotion and memories. Some memories were not even her own, they were Ryan's memories. Shrugging her shoulders a little she tilted her head to one side and kept her voice down as if trying to avoid it, "Well…tests to see what I can do…they should know what I can do, sillies they made me. Maybe it is because they are afraid I can't do some of the things I am supposed to do. I don't know I'm not a doctor…yet." The way she said yet she had made it sound like that was her life goal, her only goal. As if that was what she had been born to do and would die in order to do it.

The more and more he talked to her the more the chill under his skin began to grow. It was like talking to a…well he had nothing that could quite match up to her, appearance he would say an angel, behavioral and intellectual he would say…well it was a draw between a scientist and a philosopher who was losing their mind. They finally made their way into Point Prometheus, a cold atmosphere indeed. Evee looked at the Museum and jumped for joy, "I know that place, follow me mommies work is over here David. Hurry up." She practically drug him along like a little puppy. No truly she did, she had gone from a small fragile thing to a strong little monster with a lot of speed under her feet.

She just took off like a bullet that happened to have the strength of a grown man. It was at that moment David realized little Miss Evelyn was not a normal child, he was clueless to what she was, however two and two came together as four and he had recognized the danger he might be in. Coming to a stop in front of a building she pointed up at it and spoke, "Mommy was not at the orphanage today because she had to work with the Little Wonders…whatever that is suppose to be. I thought I was the only little wonder in the entire world but oh well."

David felt his stomach drop and became even more frightful as she opened the door and pulled him inside. His hand grabbed for the doorframe but it seemed her reflexes were faster then his. One part of him wanted to run away, but a greater part of him wanted to slap the woman who let this poor child run out and about all on her own. He could only assume who her 'mother' was and he didn't like the idea of that woman watching over a little girl, she didn't deserve Evelyn that was for sure.

Letting go of David's hand she spotted Tenenbaum walking down a hall rather quickly and looked inside a few rooms as if she were looking for someone. He figured it was the little angel he had stumbled across and a happy reunion looked as if it were to play out before him or so he hoped. Evee seemed to bounce up right in front of Dr. Tenenbaum almost startling the young woman. Putting her arms out she threw them around the doctors waist and buried her face into her side as she cried, "I am sorry I took off, I am so sorry, I got lost and I could not find my way home and then I got scared and started to cry. I will never run off again, I can sit down and wait where ever you want me to."

Bridgette got down on her knees putting her arms around the little girl. Perhaps she acted as if she didn't care much for her, just as she pretended she didn't like the little girls, but in all reality she gave a damn and let her affection for Evee be true but short. Evee picked her feet off the ground partly sitting and partly curling up into Tenenbaum's lap as she looked up at David and cooed, "Thank you Mr. David."

Picking Evelyn up off the ground Bridgette held her close and looked over at David raising an eyebrow and glaring him down. David first mistook the look for an angry mother defending her defenseless kid, but then he realized it was more of a, 'what the hell are you doing here, get out of here before I ill you' sort of look. His assumption seemed to be correct as she spoke to him with a grateful and yet stern tone, "Thank you…David is it for bringing Evelyn back here. That was very kind and responsible of you, now would you be so kind as to leave immediately and forget about our wandering little trouble maker."

He got the idea; he was not wanted or needed here. He had done his good deed and was free to go. Evee waved at him both happy to be where she belonged but sad to see David leaving. As she waved to him she called out with hope, "Bye David…I hope we meet again. You're my friend, you should come to my house and play sometime. I have a whole lot of fun games."

He could not help but smile and shake his head as he replied, "Oh, okay. I shall remember that. Hope to see you again one day Miss Evelyn." The thing that really ripped at his heart strings was the fact that he would never see her again after today which was a shame. Despite her age she was quite enjoyable to be around, maybe it was her upbeat attitude towards life, or perhaps the fact that she reminded him of his little sister who had died when she was about Evee's age. Either way it was a sad parting, he looked back at her one more time before stepping out the door hoping he had done the right thing.

Once David was gone Tenenbaum looked back at Evee setting her down and giving her a cross look, "Eve, you should know better then to run off like this. Next time you start to lose your liberties until you are pulled out of your nice penthouse and forced to live in a cage here under constant observation. We can not afford to lose you; quite literally, the price to replace you would be too high. We can't just throw money around when we need it for other things. I don't have the time to just throw something like you together, do you have any idea how long it took just to make you what you are?"

Eve gave Bridgette a hug nuzzling her lightly and closing her eyes. "I wuv you mommy." She intentionally made herself sound adorable to avoid the speech that was already starting to tire her. Bridgette could not stay angry at her for long when she acted like this and Evee knew that. It was impossible to yell at someone who acted as if they didn't know any better and the real kicker was she knew damn right what she had done yet she still had that childish outlook on the world and the whole mindset of 'no one tells me no' that her father had so kindly raised her into. Worst of all every time she looked at Evelyn she saw herself. Even if Ryan was the one doing most of the raising and upbringing Bridgette was her true parent.

Her blood ran through Evelyn's veins, her traits were hers, and he smarts all came from only one person. Eve was in all reality her daughter even if she had not actually been apart of her life until after the sergeant had died and Ryan saw fit to letting her spend time away from him. Evelyn Ryan was truly Evelyn Tenenbaum and Bridgette was not sure she deserved it; she knew Ryan certainly didn't deserve her. Maybe that David gentleman did. Maybe if she just gave her to him she would grow up and live a simple and easy life, then again she knew Ryan would have her head for something like that.

Evee opened her mouth and yawned, her eyes heavy as she muttered half asleep, "I'm sleep, I had enough adventures for today. I want to sleep now okay, night, night." Letting Tenenbaum go she turned around and started walking off to find a place to rest. Fearful of losing her again she followed close behind as Suchong stepped out of a room and looked down at Evee with fiery eyes.

"How dare you come back, you were not even allowed to leave. What you thinking stupid child, you can run around and no one hurt you. No you lucky no one kill you, if they find out they strangle you and Suchong don't give a damn. Suchong is sick of you, can't even look at you now. No one even yell at you, you deserve punishments." With that his hand fell upon her face as he slapped her making her fall back in surprise and fear. She put a hand on her cheek as her eyes watered. Looking up at him with fear he pointed a finger at her as if scolding a disobedient dog, "Now maybe you learned something from this. You can act cute with Dr. Tenenbaum and Mr. Ryan but Suchong don't care about your stupid tears and hugs. Suchong outsmarts you everytime, your no good, just spoiled."

Evee glared at him through her tears feeling rage build up in her tiny body as Tenenbaum stepped forward wanting to help her up. Evelyn's hands that were resting on the ground clenched up as she lifted her fists up mocking to hit him. The anger she felt and the burn of where his hand had struck her seemed to radiate through her body making her hands burn. A small flame flicked in her fists as her glared locked onto Suchong. In the next second a small portion of his suit hat caught on fire making Tenenbaum jump forward and pull Evelyn off the ground gathering the girl up in her arms.

She scolded the young girl with both a warm and stern voice knowing that just yelling would literally feed the flame. "Eve, no don't do that. That is a horrible thing to do. Don't even think it, don't you even dare. Now say you're sorry and mean it."

Suchong slapped at the corner of his jacket putting out the flames and glaring back at Evelyn as she replied, "Sorry Mr. Suchong. I didn't mean it."

He waved a finger at her shouting back, "No, you knew what you were doing. Now Ryan owns Suchong new jacket." With those words he stomped away fearing any more flames that may decide to appear on his person.

"Evelyn I mean it, don't do that. Self control is important for you. I don't care how you feel you need to control yourself. Don't even think it unless you really mean it." Dr. Tenenbaum continued still holding the little girl. Setting her head on her shoulder Evee closed her eyes and put a thumb in her mouth biting down lightly.

"I know, I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again. I'm tired now, really sleepy. That took a lot of energy to make the fire and I feel…" It seemed to hit her like a brick. First she was talking and then she was out like a light.


	2. Happy Birthday

_Well I was writing an assignment in German so I decided to add some into this chapter since both Evee and Tenenbaum speak it. However don't fear I have the translations beside them so no worries folks. Also know that I tried to keep Tenenbaum as much in character as possible but I figure this is still some time before Jack 'came' to Rapture and so she is still young and learning. But I assure you she is still the same woman blaming herself for everything and calling herself evil so that is at least good. Anyways if you have never played this game then you are sourly missing out ((hints that there are references to the game in story, particularly the demo game *winks*)) So if you have never played the game you will just say...okay, while everyone else will go...OH MY GOD...I KNOW WHAT SHE IS TALKING ABOUT. Now game players don't ruin it for others okay, let them play the game and figure it out. By the way from this point on there are going to be small spoilers here and there, but it is more of the history of Rapture and how it got from this point to the point Jack comes in. So if you are playing the game and DON'T want to know what happened don't read this._

**Happy Birthday**

"Seven years old already, it seemed like just yesterday she was crawling around on the floor of my office. All the same Tenenbaum I hope you had your damn friend Fontaine to pick up that special delivery in France. I want Evelyn to have the best birthday this year. She has earned it you know, such a smart girl; Suchong tells me progress is going well." Oh and by the way I just thought you should know you should show up for the party, it would make her so happy."

Bridgette sat in the large chair in his office as he babbled on behind his desk. Seven years had gone by quickly, Ryan's little girl was not so little anymore. Still just a child but she had changed over the years, one would think she would have grown up more and become less dependent on others, but she had actually become more dependent on people. She was sure it was just a faze, Evelyn went through plenty of those in a year. The whole sucking her thumb, then there was the calling everyone mama or papa, and finally the last one had been her not wanting anyone to help her with anything…even when she struggled with something.

Children were funny like that, always changing their behavior as if they could not decide what they wanted in life. Her hands remained folded in her lap as she looked at Ryan and replied with her German accent, "Of course if I have time I shall be present at her party, and yes Frank had his men pick up the delivery from France." She knew the only reason they were calling it the delivery was so Evelyn could not find out what Ryan had gotten her for a birthday present, however that didn't seem to matter. Evelyn was excellent at reading people, telling when they were telling a lie, knowing if they were afraid. No matter how hard you tried to hide it her eyes caught the truth, it would not have surprised her if the little girl could read minds.

_((__**German speaking alert.**__ Now I know not everyone can speak German so I shall translate for you okay.))_

As Ryan and Tenenbaum had mentioned the delivery Evelyn seemed to come from no where and crept closer to the two. Her blue eyes were fixed on them as her curls cascaded wildly over her shoulders. Jumping forward she wrapped her arms around Tenenbaum and rested her head on her back. With a sweet tone she sang happily, "Guten tag mutti, wie gehts?" _((Hello mother, how are you?"))_

Bridgette was startled to say the least, Evee was sneaky and quiet; she would be the perfect spy at this age, so small and silent, able to fit into tight spaces. As the little girl spoke to her in clear well pronounced German Tenenbaum smiled. Her ability to learn languages so easily was proof of her intellect. It had all started with Evelyn asking Bridgette how to say this or that in German and now she could speak it almost fluently over the spawn of a few months. "Wie geths gut, und du kleine kinder?" She replied leaving Ryan in the dust as to what they were saying. _((I am good, and you my little child?))_

"Ich bin sehr gut, das ist mein Geburtstag." _((I am very good, it's my birthday.))_

"Gute Geburtstag Evey." _((Happy Birthday Evey.))_

Evelyn bounced around the chair happily, the ribbon tied in the back of her hair flopping about as she jumped into Bridgette's lap. Smoothing out her baby blue dress she looked back up at Ryan and chirped excitedly, "What did you get me for my Birthday daddy? Is it a puppy…a kitten…a horse?"

Ryan smiled down at the bright eyes little girl as she made herself comfortable, "I can't tell you it's a surprise. How about this Evelyn, how about Diane takes you to the gardens and then out for a Birthday lunch, just you two girls. Then when you come back everything will be ready for the party, how about that angel."

Evelyn crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back in Bridgette's lap. She didn't like Diane a whole lot, Ryan made her call her mother and she was NOT her mother. Ryan mostly did it because he wanted a happy family where Diane was the mother, he was the father, and she was the daughter. For this reason he kept trying to push the concept on her that Bridgette was Dr. Tenenbaum and Diane was mommy. That way he could remove Bridgette from her life completely, he really only needed her so Evelyn had a woman in her life, now Ryan wanted that woman to solely be Diane and Evelyn would have none of it."

"But daddy I don't want to go with Diane…I mean mommy Diane…I want to go with Mutti."

Ryan replied trying to get her to take the bait, "Well Dr. Tenenbaum is busy today, besides Diana has been planning this for weeks. You know she just wants to have you like her, can't you just be a little nice?"

Evelyn put her nose up in the air and decided to play her own cards to see who would win this game, "Well fine, but then she can't help me get ready anymore. Mommy can help me get ready, not mommy Diane." Diane had picked out the dress for her birthday party in a store yesterday when her father made her go shopping with her. She had tried to help get Evelyn dressed in the past but only to get yelled at by the little girl. Tenenbaum found it rather amusing because she was no longer the stranger looking in. She now had Evelyn's respect and attention and affection, she could tell Eve to do something and she would. Now Diane was in the place she had been in four years ago, trying so hard to place herself as an important person in Evelyn's life.

The only difference was when Bridgette had met Evelyn there was NO woman in her life, now there was and Evelyn did not seem interested in having two mothers, even more so she was in the least bit interested in 'replacing' Bridgette as well. Ryan looked up at Bridgette to see if she would just refuse to come over here before the party to get her ready, however he could see no other way to get Evelyn dressed. She would throw a tantrum now if Diane tried. "Alright that's fine, now go get some shoes on, she is going to be over any minute Evee. Behave when you are around her, listen to her and do not run off alright. You promise, for me angel."

Evee nodded her head yes and jumped off Bridgette's lap. Just as she skipped over to the office door it swung open to reveal the bubbly little blond. Bending down she lowered herself more to Evee's level and smiled as she said, "Are you ready to go out on the town with me Evei?"

Evelyn smiled at her nodding her head slowly as she replied with a sweet and innocent tone, "Yes indeed, Guten tag Frauline Diane, Ich hasse dich." ((Hello Miss Diane, I hate you.)) She made it seem as if she was being friendly as she put her arms around her neck and gave her a hug. All the while Bridgette being the only person who had understood what she really had said cracked a small smile. As Evelyn stepped back from Diane she pointed at her feet showing only the white socks that covered them. Speaking almost as if she were still just a toddler she chirped, "Shoes."

Diane patted her lightly on the back looking down at her bare feet and replied, "Oh I'll get your shoes for you Evei, just wait here alright, I'll be right back I say them at the entrance when I came in." In the back of her mind Evelyn yelled to herself, 'Alright woman don't explain it just get my shoes.' Rather then say it out loud she kept it to herself putting a finger in her mouth and turning to look at Bridgette. Over the years she had know Evelyn Tenenbaum recognized the look on her face to be one of both mischief and sadness.

Diane vanished from the office walking down to the entrance to grab the shinny black dress shoes that Evelyn loved so much. When she came back in carrying the small shoes she set them down on the ground in front of the little girl and reached for her foot, "Here let me help you put them on Evei."

Evelyn jumped back whimpering, "No, no, no, I don't want you to, I can put on my own shoes." Picking up the shoes she slid across the wood floor with her socks and set the shoes on Bridgette's lap. Smiling up at her she jumped into her lap again and pointed at her feet, "Can you put my shoes on?" Bridgette shook her head lightly and picked up one of the shinny shoes. Oh the look on Diane's face was priceless, like utter failure. Holding a small jacket in one hand she looked at Bridgette and Evelyn acting like mother and daughter and wondered why she could not get Evelyn to smile at her like that.

Once Evelyn had her shoes on she jumped back down to the floor and waved at Tenenbaum saying, "Aufwedersehen Mutti, Ich leibe dich, Ich leibe dich, Ich leibe dich." _((See you latter mother, I love you, I love you, I love you.))_ Jumping up and down as she spoke she bounced over to Diane and looked up at her with bright eyes, "I'm a kangaroo, I saw them in a book and they bounce around. I can too see watch me, watch." Evelyn bounced past Diane as the poor woman tried to put the jacket on her. She just would not give her a break, and yet she was acting as if she were interested in impressing her.

Diane just stood there and tried to keep calm as she replied sweetly, "That's nice Evee, maybe one day we can go see the kangaroo's live. Now can I put your jacket on you?"

Evee looked back at her and stopped bouncing for a moment as she sighed, "I suppose you can." Walking back over to the pretty blond woman she let her put the jacket on, being ever so careful not to hurt her. Diane was always afraid she would hurt Evee because the girl was so…fragile looking. It seemed like if you dropped her she would shatter like a porcelain doll, she even looked like a porcelain doll.

Once Evee had her jacket on Diane took her hand gently and spoke to her with a bubbly tone, "Okay now, hold onto my hand so you don't get lost Evei." Evelyn listened to her and rather then pull her hand away and run ahead of her like she normally did she stayed by her side as the two walked out of the apartment. When they were gone Ryan turned to Dr. Tenenbaum and shook his head.

"So do you think there is any way you could get her to listen to Diane better? If you think Diane is an interesting person then she will think the same. After all you're her mother correct? So you should have some limit of power over her choices."

Tenenbaum being a clever young woman just replied truthfully, "Well she thinks like you do, so then in all reality because you like her she should as well. Besides she is not my daughter, she is your daughter remember. I took a child away from you so you took one away from me. We are even now, I am sure as her father you can handle the situation."

Walking beside Diane Evelyn sang happily, "We're going to the gardens to play today; we're going to the gardens to play hurray. So what will we do, what will we do? Look at flowers, I want to see the flowers and butterflies and birds." Diane smiled at her little song; it was so sweet and innocent. Especially since she always imagined butterflies and birds in the garden, the only animals she had ever seen in real life were the fish. Evelyn had grown up listening to the whales sing her to sleep, the giant squids shot past window, schools of fish swim around like flocks of birds, and sharks glide gracefully through the ocean.

Diane wished just once that Ryan would let her take Evee to the surface to look at the sky and the sun. He refused to let them go up and she feared Evelyn would die never knowing what real light was, trapped in this dark underwater world. It didn't seem to matter to the girl; you can never miss something you had never seen before. The garden seemed good enough for her. Arcadia was her hidden paradise, she always went to Arcadia when she felt miserable and was happy that Evelyn enjoyed the place so much.

"Alright now Evelyn stay close to me please, don't run off." It seemed her words were too late as Evee ran into Arcadia like a bullet from the barrel of a gun. She ran into the lush area her eyes darting around to all the bright colors of the flowers. Diane moved quickly behind her grabbing her by the back of her dress and pulling her back as a man nearly ran into the little girl. "Sorry sir." Diane said to him as he tipped his hat down and glared at her. Some people were so rude; she honestly could not stand it. "Please stick close Evee I mean it. I don't want to lose you alright."

Evelyn looked up into her eyes registering the worry she was expressing. It made her feel bad about being such a handful. "I'm sorry mommy Diane I didn't mean to scare you. I'll stay close, I promise." Evelyn pointed her right toe down digging it into the ground and twisting it lightly as she put her hands behind her back. "I can pick you a flower if you want."

Diane put a hand on her head stroking her hair lightly, "No that's fine, you can't pick the flowers here anyways."

"But I am going to run Rapture one day and when I do I can pick all the flowers for you that you want okay." She smiled at her hoping her words would make Diane feel happy again. It seemed to work as her worried look faded away into a smile.

"Thank you Evelyn, that is so sweet of you. Now stay in sight dear." Evelyn looked back at Diane before prancing off to go look at some strange pink and orange tropical flowers. She followed the young girl but stayed at a slight distance so she would not be crowding her. She had noticed that Evelyn was someone who liked space around her so she could maneuver. Why she would need to have room for attack or what she might do was beyond her, she had heard Ryan talk about the fact that she was not a normal child but she had never seen anything first hand.

That however was all about to change; Evelyn's whole world was soon to change. As she investigated the strange flower her eyes caught a glimpse of glowing eyes vanish into a vent nearby. It made Evelyn perk up and set all her attention onto the vent. It was a little sister, she wanted to play with her but she was afraid that she might frighten her away. Lately Suchong had been sending Little Sisters out to collect ADAM from dead bodies and some of them had never come back. Tenenbaum thought it might be some ADAM addicts killing them and Suchong had no idea how to fix this problem.

Across the garden a man stood under a tree smoking a fine cigar. His eyes were fixed on the small girl whose gaze seemed to be drawn away into some dark corner of the garden. Beside him another man stood with his back facing the passerby's. "Yes that is the girl I told you about. I want you to capture her and bring her to me…not Dr. Tenenbaum or Dr. Suchong. Neither of them would dare to the operation." The man hidden by the shadows spoke quietly to the gentleman smoking the cigar.

"Why not, Little Sisters are Little Sisters. They would take anyone given to them as a host. Why would this one be any different?"

"Because she was not made to be a Little Sister, she was made for something else. Right now she is dormant but I trust you let her grow up and Rapture will be burned to the ground and smothered by her hands. She looks like a normal child but do not be mistaken. If you fail to get her to me alive so we can make her into a Little Sister then your orders are to snap her neck and cut out her heart for me."

The man with the cigar turned to his employer and squinted his eyes, "Well, the guy who screwed you over really must have done a number. It seems more like this is a grudge against the kid rather then a mother or father. So if we can't slug the kid we kill her? That seems like a punishment to her."

"It is. it's punishment for her being born in the first place. As long as she breaths she is a threat to me, but if she obeys me as a Little Sister then she could be some use. Now just do your job as I asked no more questions." The man slowly walked away leaving the gentleman alone to his thoughts and the smoke of his cigar. Pulling the stick from between his lips he tossed it to the ground and stomped it out with his foot before slipping on black gloves and moving towards the child. He noticed a woman keeping watch over the little girl and realized he would have to somehow deal with her.

Happily Evelyn pranced back to Diane's side and took hold of her hand as they made their way down a path. The gentleman with the black gloves snuck up behind the two and in a matter of seconds took hold of Evelyn and tried to pull her away. Thinking quickly Evelyn panicked grabbing onto Diane's dress and letting out a cry for help. The man put an arm around her body as Diane grabbed onto the girls arms and tried to pull her free. However the man was not about to give the child up. Instead he struck Diane across the face knocking her to the ground and dragging Evelyn away as she reached out and cried desperately, "Diane…Diane…please help me…Diane please, help, help…No…Diane please."

The man put his free hand around her mouth and took off running out of Arcadia. Diane sprung back up trying to chase him down as she yelled out, "No…Evelyn, someone help, please help he's taken a little girl." Evelyn kicked at tossed her arms about wildly before biting down on his hand. When he pulled it away she let out a loud scream alerting Diane of which direction she had been taken in. Cursing at her the man grabbed her by the throat as she let out a muffled cry. Closing her eyes she concentrated as hard as she could on the hand gripping her throat and within a second ice formed over the top of his glove making him shake his hand in pain.

Dragging her out of the public eye she cursed again throwing her into a wall as hard as he could. It stunned her for a while as she laid in a heap on the ground with tears streaming down her face. Pulling out a knife from his shirt he growled at her slowly inching forward, "You'll pay for that you little bitch, look what you did to my hand. I know he said alive but you're worth more dead." The blade flashed in her eyes, its reflection glittering in her pupils like a mirror as they grew in size. Curling up into a corner her body began to shake violently and she let quiet whimpers escape her clenched teeth. As he drew his hand up she closed her eyes waiting for the cold blade to sink into her skin.

She could hear his fist fall towards her and then a loud thud and a crack rang out. She had expected him to have stuck the blade bone deep but she felt no pain. Instead she listened as someone fell heavily to the ground and a kind voice asked, "Hey Evee you alright?" She recognized the voice, a warm Irish accent.

Opening her eyes she looked up and cried out with excitement, "David." Leaping off the ground she threw her arms around him and let the tears run down her face, "David…I'm so happy you found me." She hid her face in his side as he crouched down and put his arms around her.

"I could not let you get hurt; you're like a little sister to me. Nice to see you again, you sure look like you got taller." He started some small talk trying to calm her down like he had done before. Twice now he had saved her from something, he was really turning out to be her guardian angel. "Okay princess, now lets get you home, I am sure your parents are worried. It is not everyday a little girl gets kidnapped and held at knifepoint." The sad thing was it was everyday a little girl was taken from home or had her life threatened. Funny and ironic, Tenenbaum's daughter was not a Little Sister but she sure as hell was treated like one.

Picking her up he stood back up and patted her on the back lightly as she curled up in his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. Putting her hands up by her face she whimpered still shaken up from the incident, "I want my mommy, I want my daddy, I want Diane, I want to go home."

"I know princess, we're going home right now, were going straight to your mum." She trembled in his arms as she covered her face to avoid seeing the man who tried to kill her lying on the ground with blood spilling out of his mouth. She didn't know if he was dead or not, all she knew was she was safe now with Mr. David. Good old Mr. D come to save her life again, she was lucky he had such a big heart. How he had found her was a mystery, perhaps he really was an angel.

Walking along the streets he recalled where she had said her home was from last they had met. Yes he had remembered something from two years back. It was hard to forget Evee and his encounter with her. Every day he had thought about her, hoping she was alright, that she was safe and happy. It seemed she was anything but, another second and she would have been dead, he was so lucky he had recognized her voice when she screamed. It was hard to forget the voice of an angel, sure she was not normal but hell she was well…as he had said, she was like a little sister to him.

Evee clutched her first around handfuls of fabric from his shirt so that no one could pull her away. Last time she had let go and someone took her, no one was taking her this time. "Don't let go, don't let go." She whimpered as they moved to the higher society.

"I will never let you go, don't worry, your almost home. I would never let anyone take you." David rested his head near hers as he continued to walk and looked around at the different apartment complexes. "Which one do you live in angel?" Evee turned to look at the buildings pointing a small thin finger at one of the buildings before hiding her face from the world again.

Walking to the entrance he looked into one of the windows to see people setting up for what seemed like a party of some sort. Knocking lightly on the door he watched as the young and beautiful Bridgette Tenenbaum stepped over a few people searching through boxes and walked up to the door. She seemed surprised when she opened it looking at David and Evelyn. Without saying a word Evee looked up at her tears still streaming down her face as she reached for Bridgette and put her arms around her neck. Bursting into tears Tenenbaum took the little girl up into her arms still confused as to what had happened.

As if David seemed to sense her concern David spoke remaining out in the street, "She had a little run in with some unfriendly fellow. He ripped her right out of this lovely young woman's arms. I thought you might be wanting the pipsqueak back and all considering she seems to be an expensive commodity to Ryan's household." Evee shivered in Bridgette's arms as she whimpered lightly into her shoulder.

"Mommy there was a man with a knife and he tried to kill me." She whimpered still partly in shock and unable to feel any pain. Her fingers wound themselves around the fabric of Bridgette's dress.

"It's alright darling your home now, your safe. Where is Diane, do you know?" As Tenenbaum spoke Ryan came around the corner spotting his little girl flustered and in shambles as the man stood at his doorstep talking away to Dr. Tenenbaum as if he was reporting a death. Rushing over to the scene he immediately looked over Evelyn slightly panicked.

"Evee are you alright, are you hurt, what happened?" He tried to take the little girl away from Bridgette but she refused to let her go and just curled up tighter so it was nearly impossible to even talk to her by how far she had retreated into her mind.

"She had a little run in sir but she'll be alright. I stopped the incident before any harm came to her. There had been a man fixin to kill her I think, he had pulled a knife out on her. I put the gent rightfully in his place, he won't be botherin her or anyone else ever again." David answered Ryan seeing as Evee was now letting the reality sink into her little mind. It was traumatizing what had happened to her. However the trauma was not quite over yet.

Lifting up her head and looking blankly out the door she muttered, "Where is Diane, I want Diane, she needs to know where I am…I can't let her stay lost…I can't let her GO." She burst into tears again putting her hands over her face and then was startled by the sudden shifting of feet on wooden floors. Her hands fell back down around Tenenbaum's neck and her fingers gripped onto her dress again in almost a vice like grip. "Don't let go, don't let me go." She cried out.

Ryan stroked her hair lightly and replied, "Shh…it's alright we will get Diane here soon. I am sure she is fine Evee, just don't cry anymore." Looking back to David he nodded his head lightly, "Well I assume you are busy, you best be off then."

As David turned to walk away a small hand shot out and grabbed hold of his shirt. Evelyn looked up to him with watery eyes and whimpered, "No David, stay, please stay. Don't leave me…you promised." He took hold of her tiny hand into his own and smiled at her gently brushing her hair out of her face.

"That I did Evee, that I did, I'll stay if…your parents let me." He looked to Ryan and Tenenbaum faces to see if they showed any signs of bashing in his face and chasing him off the steps.

Ryan replied shrugging and opening the door wider, "Well if it makes her happy then I suppose you should stay."

It seemed Bridgette didn't like the idea as much as Ryan did, she seemed like she was actually a little jealous of this man. Here he had only met Evee twice and now they were suddenly best of friends, it had taken her at least three years to get Evee to trust her like she did now. What made this Irish dock boy so special, was it his accent, his affection, his valor? Not like Evee even knew what any of that was but she did have to admit he was a dashing boy, a little younger then her but nearly her age. Evelyn seemed to like him so he must be a good boy, better then Fontaine perhaps.

"Well thank you…for the second time, if Ryan says you can stay I have nothing against it. Besides it's not my house. It's up to Ryan if you can stay and he said yes. By the way, I have a question, do you just run around saving people all day…or do you have a real life as well?"

He could feel the anger radiating off of her as he stepped inside and listened to her speak. He really wished she would have the decency to at least put Evee down or cover her ears. "Well she is your daughter right? I mean well maybe not, I am not really sure it's just that she looks like you…and not so much like Ryan. By the way yes I do have a life, I work at the docks, I was an engineer but that job just didn't fit me. I prefer to work with people who have something interesting to say."

She continued to look at him not impressed by his…so could life, just a big brute of a man with no brains to back him up. When he mentioned Evee being her daughter she let her eye twitch just a little. Well when he put it like that it seemed so wrong. She thought back on the arrangement, yes Evee was hers by blood but she had sold her away. Did that mean she was Eve's mother…perhaps. She knew Evee saw her as a parental figure but she was not certain if the little girl knew they were actual family, that she was not something grown in a jar. From how she talked Bridgette believed that was how the little girl saw it.

"I suppose I am her…mother, but she belongs to Ryan now, I am just here to humor her. It was all apart of the arrangement."

"So like…you sold her to Ryan? Interesting, and here I thought you did have a heart Miss Tenenbaum and just had a little girl because you wanted something to love you. I suppose it is better that way, you don't honestly deserve a daughter all your own." He replied speaking with a sincere tone. He was not trying to anger her, just stating what he believed.

Holding Evelyn closer she shifted uneasily feeling deep down inside that he was right. She didn't deserve Evelyn; she deserved to die alone and unwanted. "Well when you put it like that you make it sound so…cruel. I consider it more as adopting her out to someone who wanted her." It was more like created her for the soul purpose to give Mr. Ryan insurance on the future of Rapture.

David nodded his head lightly pretending that her words made this all the more acceptable. Selling a little girls soul away to Andrew Ryan, it was no better then turning them into monsters. He expected that sort of thing from her but he could not help but notice she struggled with all those…problems. Deep down inside that stone cold witch was some sort of feeling creature who suffered with her guilt. "So who's her real father then?"

Bridgette gave him a cross look before gazing at the girl in her arms. The only things about the girl that did not resemble Tenenbaum were her brilliant blue eyes and pretty smile. She realized by looking at Evee that she had done what the Nazi's who hated her had tried to do. Create the perfect human being, a god on earth. Looking back at David she could tell Evee was listening intently to their words now. It seemed some sort of small interest in this subject but it could be a damaging one to her as well. She was made to imprint on Ryan, he had to remain her one and ONLY father. "She is not that sort of child; her life is very…complicated. Besides I would not know who this apparent father even is, Ryan screened the men, put together her genetics on paper, I just put it all together along with Suchong."

Digging deeper he could see the disappointment on Evee's face when no name was given. He knew the girl was curious about her real parents, she knew Tenenbaum was her mother by blood but deep down Evee wanted to know the name of the woman who had…loved her even before she was born, the sergeant as they called her. Perhaps just some woman getting paid to do the job, but all the same it was apart of her life. "So why you Dr. Tenenbaum, why did he pick you to be the…woman to lend Evee some of her genetics?"

"Because he wanted someone strong, fast, powerful, and most of all intelligent. I have always been an intelligent woman and Ryan wanted Evee to be the same. I seemed the only candidate in all of Rapture for that." David didn't believe her, there was something else, another reason Ryan had picked her and her alone. Perhaps it was for a reason she wished not talk about.

"So who named her anyways? Evelyn, that's not the sort of name I thought Ryan would give to a kid, maybe something more…historical."

"I named her Evelyn…Ryan made me name her, he could not think of anything." He made her name Evelyn and hold her first just so he could have the satisfaction of seeing Tenenbaum fall in love with the tiny little infant and then rip it away from her. She had deserved it, even if she got to see Evee now she had missed so many important things in her life. As David went to ask another question Tenenbaum snapped, "Enough about Evelyn, she does not need to hear about these things. She is far too young for this."

David snapped back trying to stop the words from leaving his mouth but it was far too late, "You mean you just don't want her to know she is just another pet project to you and nothing more." Bridgette put her hands over the little girl's ears hoping she had not heard everything. If she had the power to she would have tossed him out of the house but she knew everything he said was in Evelyn's defense, his words were meant to get her to open her own eyes and do something about Evee's life before it was too late.

Just as she opened her mouth the door behind them slammed shut and Diane stood there still fluster, her face pale white. Evee spotted her and in an instant had slipped free of Bridgette's grip running up to the panicked blond. "Diane…I'm so happy you're alright." She threw her arms around the woman making her jump. Looking down at Evelyn she seemed to be confused for a moment until it registered in her mind that this was real. Bending down she threw her arms around Evee and became slightly hysteric.

"Oh Evee, how did you…what happened…I don't understand."

Bridgette added, "Ha, well join the club. I don't think anyone understands besides Evelyn and Mr. David…I'm sorry we never did get your last name. This has been the second time you have saved Evee, I think we deserve a better introduction to Rapture's hero."

David nodded his head and replied, "David McCauley." The last and only McCauley ever since his father had passed away.

Diane looked up to him with thankful eyes and asked still short of breath, "Well, thank you so much. I don't know if Ryan arranged anything for you but I would like to ask you to join us for her birthday party at least. You deserve at least this."

Tenenbaum shivered lightly catching Diane's eye. She knew immediately that the German girl was not too happy with her decision but she had no say in it. She knew as Ryan's girlfriend and being the older woman and lady of the house that Tenenbaum had no say in it and if she were to be childish and leave the party then Evelyn would be disappointed in her. David however had a much different reaction jumping a little and looking down at Evee with a big smile, "It's your birthday…I had no idea. How old are you now Evee?" He spoke to her with excitement and enthusiasm.

Evee looked up at him leaning against Diane lightly before shying away a little, "I'm seven now."

"Seven, well Miss Ryan you're almost a young lady then. Happy Birthday Evelyn. I am afraid I didn't get you anything, but I'll have to make up for it someday soon. You can have my word on that Miss Ryan."

Tenenbaum walked over to Evelyn taking her by the hand. "Come along Evee, we need to get you ready for your party. People will start arriving soon and we can't have you looking like such a wreck."

David stepped back looking down the hall and saying in a gentle manor, "Well then I'll leave you ladies to your work. Go speak to Ryan, always dreamed what it would be like to talk to him. Seems nice enough in person, not what I imagined." Walking away from the three women Diane followed Tenenbaum up a flight of stairs that would take them to Evelyn's room. She tapped the young woman on the shoulder and spoke quietly so David would not hear her.

"You know Bridgette he seems to be quite fascinated by you, did you notice how he looked at you. I think he is rather charming for someone who looks so…disorganized."

Bridgette had all sorts of things to yell about in her comment, so she decided to start at the beginning, "Don't talk to me like we are old friends, Dr. Tenenbaum is my appropriate title. As far as that mongering street dog goes the only look he gave me was the one saying he clearly would like to hit me. At least he is enough a gentleman not to strike a lady. He is anything but charming; now don't try to bother me with simple gossip, especially when concerning me and men."

Diane held her tongue when Bridgette snapped on her. She thought to herself listening to the woman chatter on angrily. What woman was there to strike, she was looking at a little stick like figure of a human being but no actually lady. She could only pray that Evee was not going to have Bridgette's sorry excuse for a woman's figure. Yes Tenenbaum was a pretty woman, lovely face, horrid attitude, but she seemed rather scrawny. Evelyn already seemed scrawny for a girl her age, she looked as if she could be snapped in half, hopefully she could grow out of it. Not that she had to be perfect but it would be a shame to have such a pretty little girl be so thin as a woman.

Looking up to Diane Evelyn squinted her eyes and shook her head. It was as if she could read her thoughts but she knew that was impossible. Reaching Evee's room the little girl took off in front of the two women and swung her door open revealing a frilly looking room decorated with dolls and flowers. Pink seemed to be the theme of her room, pink and white. Jumping onto her fluffy bed she blurted out, "You know…I really like David, I wish he was my daddy…no well big brother would be okay. Do you think daddy would adopt him if I asked him to? He has no other family, I always wanted a brother or sister but daddy never had other kids and the Little Sister's don't count."

Again Bridgette reacted to the words spilling out into the room by lowering her eyes to hide something from the two. Evelyn did have a sibling but he was 'dead' and Evee could never know about him. The other thing that bothered her was her want to 'replace' Ryan with David. She knew what she had meant, not give up Ryan as a father but look at David as a second father just like she was supposed to look at Diane as a second mother. Of course in that little slick sentence she knew the girl had meant 'he was my daddy' as of course was in love with her 'mommy' and that was just mildly disturbing. The habit was probably rubbing off on her from Diane.

Picking up a frilly white dress Tenenbaum walked over to Evelyn and handed her the clothes ordering with a strict tone, "Okay, get dressed so I can fix your hair Eve." Evelyn took the dress and looked up at Bridgette with wide eyes. She just stared at her for a while hoping she would catch the hint but when she turned away Evelyn threw the dress down on the ground and tried to slip out of her blue dress. She sat down on the ground and tugged at her sleeved with her teeth trying to get them off her wrists. It was rather hard especially since she still had the bow tied in the back. Seeing her struggle Diane walked over to her taking hold of the bow and untying it so she could slip the dress over her head.

Once the old dress was off she threw it over her shoulder and put the white one over her head. The sleeves were short and puffy as the skirt was rather frilly, not her style at all. It was tight around her waist with a light pink colored ribbon, however her challenge was the dress buttoned up in the back and then tied. Getting her arms into the sleeves she ran over to Bridgette and jumped onto the bed. "Mommy can you button it up and tie it for me, I can't reach it."

Bridgette picked her up setting her down on her lap and let out a sigh as she started buttoning up her dress. As she did so Diane walked over to a small dresser and pulled out some white stockings. Then stepping to a closet she searched around on the ground trying to find a matching pair of clean black dress shoes that had not been scuffed up from Evelyn playing outside. As Tenenbaum continued to button up the back of Evelyn's dress she shook her head knowing very well that the little girl didn't like this dress all that much. She was very refined and sophisticated, almost conservative…just like her mother was. Tenenbaum had never been a woman who enjoyed dressing up, even for special occasions.

A small little star shaped birthmark rested under Evelyn's right shoulder blade. Always the mystery mark on the little girl. When first people put two and two together and realized every year Evelyn got around to looking more like Tenenbaum they joked the star was the Star of David, the Jews star. A mark she had inherited from Tenenbaum who was half Jewish herself. It had not been a joke she ever laughed about, besides she was sure she had gotten it from her unknown father. Once the dress was buttoned she went on to tie the bow and make sure it was straight.

Diane set the stockings and shoes down next to the bed as Bridgette pushed her off her lap so she would not sit around all day and try to snuggle her. She didn't mind getting snuggled by Eve, but guests would be coming soon and she didn't want to be trapped in the same room as Diane. More strange and uncomfortable questions were bound to come up. Everyone was so fascinated with her for some reason, probably because she was not your average motherly, loving woman. She was smart, stubborn, strong, independent, and cold, much like a man in a dress and not a very flashy dress at that. For someone born with natural beauty she certainly didn't cater to it, if she did more men would probably love her rather then hate her and view her as a bitch.

Sliding onto the floor Evee let out a startled squeak and landed on her feet. Tenenbaum continued to order her around as she walked over to a shelf and picked up a white ribbon, "Hurry up Eve." With that Evelyn grabbed her stockings slipping them on and having a little difficulty in doing so as she jumped around on one foot and fell over. Diane rushed over to help her until she was stopped by a sharp yell directed to her, "Stop, let her do it on her own. She needs to start becoming independent. Eve is not a baby anymore, she needs to dress herself."

Sticking her tongue out to the side she put the first stalking on and then worked on the second before putting on the dress shoes. Buckling her shoes on her own she jumped back up and skipped over to Bridgette jumping up on the bed again and messing up her blankets. "Okay how do you want me to do your hair Eve?"

Evelyn looked up at the ceiling for a moment as she put a finger on her chin, "I want my bangs braided and then tied back with the ribbon with the rest of it loss. I hate when you put it all the way up, I get cold then." Standing beside the bed she grabbed her long bangs hanging on the side and broke it into three sections before she started braiding it, the white ribbon draping over her arm. Evelyn let her fingers grab the ribbon and rub the silky fabric softly. "What did you get me for my Birthday mama?"

Bridgette pulled her bangs back carefully so as not to hurt her and replied, "It's a surprise, I don't want to tell you or it would not be as fun."

Kicking her legs she looked at the floor and replied, "You should find me my daddy…or you should marry David, can you do that for a Birthday present?"

Tenenbaum tensed up and started blushing. She would not have minded finding Evelyn her father, her real father however she viewed Evee as this fatherless thing. Like a creature that had no parents and just was without reason or rhyme. However she was rather embarrassed by the comment about her getting married to David for her Birthday. Here she thought that topic had died and passed. Evee was only clinging to it because it was uncomfortable for Tenebaum and Evee was known to get a kick out of seeing people get uneasy around her. It was something she had gotten from Ryan, the need to always be in control and have others be uneasy around you.

"No Evelyn, you can't get married to someone for a Birthday present. It does not work like that, you can't play with…'love' like that."

"Oh how cute, that is why kids are so cute, they are so honest about everything." Said Diane with a smile.

Putting the ribbon in Evee's hair Tenenbaum snapped back getting defensive again, "Enjoy it while you can, Evee is cute now, telling the truth, acting naïve about the world, giving her kisses and hugs but one day she will be like me…like Ryan." Looking over to Evee Bridgette continued, "It's hard to imagine but one day you'll end up like me."

Evelyn jumped up and replied with a smile, "But mama I want to be just like you when I grow up."

"NO, no you don't. You want to get out of Rapture the moment you are old enough to run and you keep running until you're free." Putting a hand over her mouth she took a step back. She could not believe she had just said that. That was what she wanted for Evee, for her to get out of Rapture, make it to the surface and run until no one could lay a hand on her but she knew in reality Ryan would die and Rapture would dig its claws into Evee never letting her go. She was born here and so she would die, far away from the touch of the sun. "Don't you dare tell your father I said that, forget my words Evelyn, your future is here in Rapture, the world outside is cruel, it would not treat a girl like you kindly. It would rip you apart like a helpless little lamb. You don't belong up there."

Diane walked over grabbing Evelyn and walking her away from Tenenbaum, "Hush, your frightening her."

"She needs to be scared, the world is scary. I am just telling her the truth, preparing her for the city, for what she will have to face. Evelyn has more enemies then Ryan, you saw that today. So many monsters in this city are chasseing her down." Evelyn put her arms around Diane and hid her face frightened a little by the imagery of monsters trying to eat her. Why did monsters want to eat her anyways?

"Evee, come down dear, the guests are here." Ryan called from downstairs.

Looking down at her Diane replied, "Go on dear, go see your father alright. I'll be down shortly." Evelyn nodded her head and ran to the door and running out of the room. She could feel the tension around them all. She had never seen her mother so upset before, upset about her, upset at her. It was a bad feeling that drove her forward in a means to escape the woman she loved so much. Instead she flew down the stairs and into her father's arms trying hard not to burst into tears. She didn't like when mother was angry, especially at her. Once Evelyn was gone Diane crossed her arms over her chest and growled, "How dare you Bridgette…and forget about titles or namesakes because honestly you're just a little girl compared to me. I know you view me as weak…but at least I am smart. For gods sake she is your daughter, act like it. Don't take your anger and frustration out on her or she will grow up to be just like you. No she will grow up to be worse then you and so help us all if she does. Do you honestly want a monster running Rapture?"

Bridgette could hear the anger clearly in her voice, she did feel a little bad about what she had said but in all rightfulness there was no god and if ever there was he had forsaken her so it was not for god's sake at all. "I know, I should not have said that to her…but…look at it like this. Someone tells you when you are very young to give them a child, your child. Just go over to a lab and create a human being of your blood and then hand it over and pretend you feel nothing. Then have that same human being come back to you three years latter and suddenly you realize what you lost and can never get back. You can not imagine how I feel every time I look at her. I sold her soul to the devil and she had no say in it. If it had been up to me Evelyn would never have existed. Look at what I do for a living, my job is to turn someone's little girl into a monster, do you think it would have been any different with my own little girl."

"I don't think that is what it is at all Bridgette. I think your just a frightened little girl yourself who has no clue what she is suppose to do. You hide behind your science and lock away your emotion because your childhood was robbed from you and you grew up without a loving mother all your own so you pretend she is not your problem and she is. People think you are so frightening…I think you're just pathetic." With that she walked out of the room letting Tenenbaum sit in her little speech for a moment. It was just another bout of cruel words directed to her, nothing more. She got it every day of her life from every person around her, even Ryan. No there was one person who had never said a cruel word against her, Evelyn. In all she had done Evelyn never ridiculed her, she just continued to look up at her like some sort of saint. Tenenbaum was one of those monsters Evelyn had to run away from but she knew Evee would never run.

Downstairs Evee climbed over David and giggled as he pulled her down onto the sofa and tickled her. Suchong and Ryan talked to each other in the corner as Diane stood by them. Dr. Steinman stood off to another corner chatting with Julie Langford a nerdy little blond woman with glasses and curly hair. Within the room the beautiful Miss Diane McClintock seemed to draw all eyes to her in her elegant day golden party dress. In close second came young Evelyn who even in her young age could be said to be the makings of a beautiful, no stunning woman. The room had a few other people that Ryan was friends with and that Evelyn had met but the number was kept down to keep from over exiting the little girl for various reasons.

During her fourth birthday she had gotten scared of all the people and in her fear had set a flame in the room catching the curtains. If it were not for him reacting in time the house would have burnt to the ground, ever since then he was careful to keep from startling his daughter, his weapon, his salvation. Slowly Tenenbaum crept down the steps joining the party reluctantly. She was not what you could call a social butterfly, more like a bug that hid underground away from everyone else. Looking over to David and Evelyn she could not help but smile to see the small child laughing as she took David's hat and stood behind him holding it up in the air so he could not reach it.

He was a natural with kids, he knew what to say and how to say it, he knew what made them laugh and what made them cry. Most of all he knew how to make Evelyn happy and forget that she was living in hell. Ryan kept a close eye on the little girl and her guardian angel. He was not jealous of David rather amused. It was interesting to him to see his daughter take to someone so quickly when she was naturally a suspicious person. Bridgette made her way over to Evee and sat down beside David on the sofa. Dropping the floppy hat back on Davids dark brown curls she dropped down onto Bridgette's lap and put her head on her shoulder giving her a hug so she would cheer up.

Bridgette hugged her back feeling even worse about what she had said before. Evelyn with her bright eyes and innocent smile was the only good thing in all of Rapture, the only ounce of innocents Rapture had left. She was an angel and nothing less then that. The rest of the world could see her as a monster but so far she had seen nothing from her to suggest that was remotely true. "I'm sorry." Bridgette whispered to her.

David smiled at the cute little moment before him, he noticed Evelyn certainly seemed to prefer being around Tenenbaum more then Ryan, but then again Tenenbaum was her real family wasn't she. "I love you mommy." Evelyn whispered back before hiding her face in her shoulder. Closing her eyes lightly she took in the scent of her mother perfume, the only girly thing she had. Ever since she had first met the angry German woman she had always found the smell of her perfume comforting only because she could recall that being the first thing she remembered in all her life.

David unable to keep it all back folded his hands and put them in his lap, "Oh, well isn't that just the cutest thing you ever did see. So Miss Tenenbaum really does have emotion and compassion. That is a little frightening. Just to clear it up that is not in any way meant to be mean. Your so pretty when you nice and show your emotion making you a real human being. I have half the mind of losing my good natured gentleman's streak for you my strange lass. However you're holding a kid so it would not be polite."

She was not sure what to think about what he had said, was he flirting with her? Ever since Fontaine had thrown her aside she was not to trusting to men. They were all just after one thing anyways. "Well I don't think I would have taken kindly to it anyways."

David pouted a little and then looked over at Evee making a funny face to get her to laugh again. "Well whatever you say you know deep down we accented fools need to watch each others back. Speaking of accents yours frightens me…but in some way it is very pretty in many ways. So why doesn't a flower like you have a nice guy yet? Oh I suppose it has to do with that ice queen persona of your right Evee?"

Evelyn not knowing what an ice queen persona was just agreed anyways because she liked David and everything he said was funny. "Now you have Evelyn going against me…that's not a very nice thing of you to do Mr…"

"Call me David, and I assume you have an actually name yourself Miss Tenenbaum?"

"Her name is Bridgette." Evelyn piped in sitting up and smiling. David laughed quietly shaking his head as Tenenbaum gripped the arm of the sofa slightly.

"Okay so I can get Evee to smile so I must be able to get the mother to smile as well."

"Why do you find you need to make me smile?"

"Well first off you look to serious, that is bad for your health. Besides I want to know who Evee got her brilliant smile from anyways."

Evee laid back on Bridgette's lap and picked up a coaster on the coffee table and looked it over. "Oh shit…this isn't the same color."

Bridgette let her eyes light up with shock and surprise as she looked down at Evee and asked, "What?"

"No shhh…" She whispered to them, "This does not match the table…you can see it look." She threw it back down and pointed.

Tenenbaum smiled down at her and her upset expression, "It's not suppose to be the same color as the table. Calm down Eve, you're so strange sometimes."

David stood up pointing at Bridgette with excitement, "Well Bridgette, look at what a pretty smile you are hiding. I think you are the devil madam. Stealing people's daughters, making them monsters, now pretending you're a monster yourself and being a blatant tease to men across Rapture." She rolled her eyes at his statement watching as Ryan ducked back into his office.

Evelyn caught sight of him and sat up quickly making herself fall to the floor, "Can' I open my presents now?" Tenenbaum picked her up off the ground and watched her run around the table and sit down on the floor by the fireplace.

"Well I suppose I should go get mine then. I'll be right back." Standing up she walked pass David who sat back down on the sofa. Ryan snuck back in holding something behind his back as Bridgette walked down the hall to grab a box wrapped in shinny red paper. Strolling back over she set it down in front of Evee when Ryan stepped forward and smiled.

"Hold on Evee open mine first before we have problems. Setting a basket down Evee looked at it with shimmering eyes. A pink bow was tied at the top and there was pink fabric draped over it and tied down so whatever was inside could not get out. Untying the ribbon she pulled the fabric off excitedly and jumped when she saw what was inside. Putting a hand over her mouth her whole body started to shake with joy. Looking down into the basket she saw a little black and white kitten with a pink bow around its neck. Evelyn jumped up running over to Ryan and throwing her arms around him. Trying not to spill his wine he set it on the fireplace mantel just in time and said, "Hope you like it."

"A kitten, I got a kitten just like in the books. Thank you daddy, I love you so much." Example of how Ryan bought her love. Running back over to the basket she picked the kitten up and put her nose to its nose and smiled as it mewed. "I am going to call you Annabelle because you look like a cow." Hugging the little furry beast she seemed to forget about all the other presents until she spotted the red package. Looking up at Bridgette she crawled over and set the kitten on her lap, "Here can you watch her mommy. I don't want her to run off."

Tenenbaum put a hand over the little cat as Evee went back tot eh red box and tore it to pieces like a lion ripping at its kill. A cute little white rabbit stuffed animal fell out with floppy ears and fake blue eyes. Grabbing the soft toy she laid down on top of it and snuggled its soft fur as she closed her eyes and squeaked, "It's Vlad, I wanted him so much. Thank you mommy I love him, he is going to be my new friend so daddy can read him stories." The name came from Tenenbaum calling the cute thing Vlad because it was basically as safe a toy as you could possibly get. It was ironic to call something safe Vlad but obviously Evee seemed to like the name.

She had finished going through the rest of her presents taking them all in with excited yips and jumps. It was so funny how easily it was to make her happy. After it all Evee left her new kitten to hide under the sofa and played with it with a ribbon for a while before running off to play with David. All the while she held her white rabbit; the one she claimed was from the book Alice in Wonderland now and jumped on David's back. Bridgette stood next to him flinching every now and again when it seemed Evee was going to fall to the floor.

Evee giggled at David and said happily, "David you are like my other daddy…no you're my big brother."

"Well if I am your big brother you're my little sister."

Suchong looked over at David and smiled as he spoke to himself, "Hmm…Suchong has idea, a big brother to watch over the little sisters, a guardian angel like David. He save Evee twice now, we need someone who save Little Sisters like him. But little girls don't want big brothers, they want parents. They want mommies and daddies. Big strong daddies to chase away the monsters, Big Daddies…like David."

As the guests started to leave Ryan called David into his office, looking over to Tenenbaum picking up a tiered little Evee he walked over to the King of Rapture. Evelyn still held onto her white rabbit even as she fell asleep in Bridgette's arms as she carried her up the stairs, the small kitten bouncing up behind them. Stepping into Ryan's office Ryan spoke, "Please take a seat. Now I have a job offer for you. Seeing as how you saved my daughter not just once but twice I have thought some things over. I like your personality, you're a smart man and I know what I am going to offer you is a step into getting you off the docks. We both know you don't belong with those brutes, your more classy then that."

"What are you offering me Mr. Ryan?"

"I want to ask you if you would be Evelyn's body guard. She had more enemies then you know and she is only seven. You have already become her guardian angel as she says; she likes you that does not happen with a lot of people. All you have to do is watch over her, do what you have been doing. So what do you think?"

David smiled at him stepping forward and tipping his hat, "Well Mr. Ryan I would be happy to do this for you. I am honored, of course sir of course." David could not believe it, ever since the first time he had seen her he knew she was special. He could not place it but she looked so much like his little sister, just the way she behaved, her eyes especially and her smile.

"Good, then you'll start tomorrow. You two will go to Tenenbaum's lab. Protect her like your own David, she is all I have."

David smiled back, he would do just that. Not only was he excited to be able to hang around the interesting little Ryan girl but he was looking forward to getting to know her mother a little better as well. David…Evelyn's big brother now and forever, well then she would be his sister now and forever.

Once Bridgette walked back down the steps she looked over to Diane and spoke to her, "Don't bother going upstairs, she is already asleep." Diane put a hand on her hip and smiled up at the pretty young German. "What?" Asked Tenenbaum a little annoyed by her smile.

"You can't tell me you didn't notice how David looks at you. He is smitten with you, following you around, flirting, looking at you like a little love sick puppy."

"No he is just amazed that a little angel has a monster for a mother."

"Oh Rapture is full of them Tenenbaum, David has a crush on you."

"Well to bad, we are never going to see each other again."

"I would not be too sure of that. Ryan is in his office right now hiring him as Evee's bodyguard." David stepped out of the office shaking Ryan's hand and tipping his hat again.

He turned his attention on Tenebaum and kissed her hand lightly, "See you tomorrow Miss Tenenbaum." She watched him walk out the door not sure what to think about that embarrassing encounter. She would probably slap him tomorrow, oh how Ryan was just trying to push her buttons. Last thing she needed was an Irishman following her about work, she already had to deal with Evee and a whole mess of other girls. Maybe he would consider playing babysitter to them all; yes she could put him to work. Maybe in the end this could work out for her, besides she would need help, Suchong said they were going to start a new project.


	3. Distraction at Work

**Distraction at Work**

Evelyn laid on the ground of her mothers office and colored in a picture while holding her white rabbit. David sat beside her drawing more pictures for her to color in, his legs were crossed almost in a childish fashion as his pen glided elegantly across the paper. The black lines of ink scrawled across the white paper soon took form of a horse, its main flowing in the wind. Evee had no idea what wind was but from the look of David's pictures the wind made everything look more dramatic. She glanced up over a brown crayon and gazed down at the horse. She had seen them in books but not in real life. The only animals from the surface she had seen in real life was her kitten.

Her hand moved across the smooth paper with purpose as she worked to stay within the lines, her brown curls fell lightly over her thin shoulders as blue eyes concentrated on the picture of a puppy. Her red dress nearly made her blend into the floor, her legs stretched out behind her as a red bow hung from the top left side of her head. Evee was waiting today, mommy had some work for her to do, some testing and school work. She had been doing school work and learning things since she was three, but when she was younger it was a lot easier. The tests were her least favorite; they were to see if she was alright.

The doctors took samples of her blood and all sorts of other frightening probing and poking. Then they made her go into a room with thick glass walls and run tests on how strong her abilities were. They only did those tests once a month but they almost always ended with her crying because someone yelled at her about something. Before they were pleased to see her lift a stick off a table without touching it, last time the made her catch a ball with her mind but it was very hard and she kept losing concentration and dropping it. Whenever she cried her mother would run to her and pick her up trying to get her to stop, sometimes if she was angry or afraid or very sad bad things could happen.

That was another reason she could not play with the Little Sisters, not until she could control herself. They were all afraid she would sneeze and rip their hearts out of their chests. Dr. Suchong had said, 'It is like putting a weapon meant to kill in with the man who makes the bullets and telling it to go at him without mercy.' She didn't quite understand him, she had no idea what a weapon was. Sitting up she looked up at the door and started moving towards it like a little dog wanting to go outside. Her eyes grew wide as a smile slowly crept across her face and Tenenbaum opened the door nearly hitting the little girl in the face.

David went to pull her back seeing the girls' reaction act faster then his own. He was stunned to see the little girl vanish in a plum of black smoke making Tenenbaum jump. She put a hand over her chest looking around the office and asked a little startled, "Did she just…oh no." Her shock turned to slight fear as she stepped into her office and called out, "Eve…Evee…Evelyn. Oh god don't tell me she has no idea how to get back. It's not a good thing that her reflexes are starting to turn into her vanishing."

David stood up and replied, "At least it is better then her touching the tele and short circuiting it…or her getting a chill and freezing something."

Tenenbaum nodded her head, "Her powers have been increasing rapidly after her birthday. I wonder if…we should probably start running sie tests, only problem being Eve is gone." She got a little worried; she had no idea where she could have gone off to, only that she had no control over it. Another plum of black smoke formed over at the other end of her desk and slowly drew itself into a core center before becoming Evelyn. She clung onto the carpet digging her mails into the rug as if holding onto the ground was keeping her from floating away. Her eyes were wild with fear as she looked around utterly surprised by what had happened.

Looking back to Bridgette she cried out, "Mama." In a flash she sprang up and with unnatural speed ran to Tenenbaum and threw her arms around her waist. Bridgette hugged her knowing very well that Evee needed to calm down now or she could cause another…problem. "I don't know what happened, that one was new, I don't like all these new things, they scare me." The thing that bothered Bridgette was that Suchong was talking about giving her the new plasmids he had been testing but that of course meant that they would have to give Evee some ADAM the get the new plasmids to bond to her and Evee and ADAM never got along very well.

Since her birth they had given her one new plasmid and it had been catastrophic. From how much pain it had caused her and how much she cried Tenenbaum thought they would lose her. Then again she didn't have to have much to fear besides her getting sick, when Evee got sick last time she was bedridden for days and it seemed she would never get better…until they gave her a small dose of ADAM to help her along. That chased away the bug but again made her toss and turn in pain. Suchong wanted to know why she had this reaction to ADAM and yet without it her body did not reject her plasmids, it was as if she were wet clay that had yet to dry and just accepted new changes as permanent changes. It could have also helped that most of the plasmids she already had were put into her genetics after fertilization thus being apart of her since day one.

"Come on Evee you need to do your tests now, I'll watch from sie other room, if they start to upset you I'll step in." Suchong sure as hell better listen to her as well because if Evee wanted to she would blow his head clean off. Taking her by the hand she pried the little girl off herself and walked her out the door. Immediately David came following like a loyal puppy dog. He kept his full attention on the people around Evee watching everyone like a hawk. He could have made the secret service men angry, then again it also helped that he had gotten some nice plasmids to help him be a good guardian.

He seemed more matched to Evee as well, now that he was faster he could keep up with her. Evelyn being built for speed more then strength, she had the primitive strength tonic, it made her more then average but it had been a prototype and didn't seem to impressive. Looking up at Tenenbaum her starry eyes remained fixed on her until a sound caught her ears. It sound a lot like a whale only it was inside and not outside. Turning her head she saw Dr. Suchong standing in the hall before then with a monster. He had a big drill on his arm and a large helmet with bright green lights all over it. It was a giant with big hands and no face. Jumping back she ducked behind Bridgette and started to scream. Suchong waved his hands in the air and yelled at her, "Evee, don't worry it's a Big Daddy…he is nice, he likes little girls. Shh…don't scream, don't cry or you'll…SHUT UP."

Grabbing onto David she pulled him in front of her and ducked down looking at the monster between David and Bridgette's legs, the safety of her human cage. Suchong continued looking to Tenenbaum, "Here is it, the answer to our problems. Suchong wanted to test him out with Evelyn before we started introducing the Little Sisters to it. Suchong figured Evelyn could hold her own. Then after that we can give her the new plasmid and run her tests. After that brat can do what she wants but Suchong has tests to do, Ryan wants protectors and he wants Eve to be checked up on so she don't die in the night on us."

Bridgette snapped at him a little, "What if it does something to her, she can't heal like the Little Sisters. Can't you test him on them?"

"No, big risk, besides if he do something Evelyn blow him to pieces with her mind. She is the devil, she has the ability. Have you seen her cry or panic, people die if Evelyn panic."

"Risk…there are more then fifty Little Sisters and one Evelyn."

"One Evelyn, but Evelyn does not supply Rapture with ADAM. If Evelyn dies Rapture still stands. Sure Ryan gets pissed but Rapture is fine." That was true; the only thing Evee could possibly do is if somehow if you could get a needle into her head without harming her you could draw out EVE. Seeing that EVE was not as rare as ADAM no one was going to be jumping Evee in the streets well other then to just simply cut her throat.

"Alright Suchong but if she gets so much as a scratch from that…thing, you'll be the one Ryan goes after and don't think I'll just stand by. I will be right alongside him as you get your punishment."

"Alright so Ryan can kill Suchong if Evee gets scratch. Just get brat to interact."

Turning around Bridgette knelt down and put a hand on Evee as she sat on the ground half curled up with her arms wrapped around David's leg. "Evee, it's alright, he is nice, he won't hurt you. Come and meet him. I'll go with you; I can carry you if you want me to…please. Evee it's a test, do you want to help us, do you want to help us with the Little Sisters? I'll let you name him." Evee opened her eyes and reluctantly put her arms around Tenenbaum. Carefully she picked the little girl up and felt her constrict her arms around her neck as she shivered.

As they stepped closer Evee hid her face in Tenenbaum's shoulder and let out a whimper. Her fingers wrapped around her shirt with a vice like grip, the only way you would have gotten Evee off was ripping off Tenenbaum's shirt and possibly cutting off her arms as well. She glanced for a moment at the beast as they got closer and then started to shake harder and hid her face again. She could hear the creature before them making her whimper into Bridgette's shoulder, begging, pleading to her, "No mama…please…please, No, no, no. Mama I don't want to go to the monster, it's scary, mama." Her pleads were ignored as she glanced again and saw the creature even closer now. Bursting into tears Bridgette felt her shirt become damp from her sobbing but she didn't want to upset Suchong.

Stopping in front of the Big Daddy she looked at it with distrustful eyes and almost seemed to whisper to it, "Don't hurt her, be genital, please she is afraid of you." The Big Daddy seemed to still have the mind of a normal human being and understanding Evee's fears put his hand lightly on her back. For a moment she went ridged in Tenenbaum's arms and curled up making herself smaller before shaking again. Carefully the giant patted her trying to comfort her. Second by second Evee stopped shivering and turned to look at the Big Daddy. Tenenbaum asked her as she looked at the monster with big water eyes, "What do you want to call him?"

David watched the monster ready to attack it at any moment if he had to. Whipping tears from her eyes she looked at the beast as it offered her its hand. Setting her tiny hand into its was a horrifying moment for Tenenbaum. Evee's hand was so small compared to the Big Daddies, her hand was about the size of one of his fingers. Evee whimpered still a little frightened, "He…he…looks like a scuba diver. Scu…Scu…Scuba?" She thought for a moment and shook her head lightly, "N…no…he's like…a…a friendly monster…No…his head looks funny."

Bridgette asked her trying to keep her calm now that she had stopped crying. Her heart was still racing faster then was probably safe for a normal child, "What does his head look like?" She asked, her voice soft and calm, her accent making her words almost seem like a song as they left her mouth.

"It looks like…the bubbles fishes make in the water. Can I call him Bubbles?" She whimpered sniffling and holding back her fear.

"Bubbles, that's a great name for him. He does look like a Bubbles. I am going to put you down now okay, but I'll stay right here with you." Slowly she set Evee down despite the fact she didn't let go of her shirt until a few more minutes passed. Bright blue eyes were still wide with fear as she now stood on her own two feet looking up at the monster. She backed into Tenenbaum again grabbing onto her side and keeping a little distance between her and the monster. Still her space was interrupted as Bubbles patted her gently on the head making her cringe in fear until she realized he was being nice.

Finally she took her first step forward holding her white rabbit tightly against her chest. "He…hello Bubbles…I…I'm Evee." The strange thing made a sound like a whale before lowering his hand to her. Slowly she took it watching Suchong's eyes light up with joy. The Big Daddies hand curled around hers with tenderness as he let her step forward a little. From there he lifted her up letting her step onto his side and then climb onto his back where she perched for a moment looking down at everyone. She put an arm around the hulking beast as Bridgette got an uneasy look on her face worried that Evee would fall and get hurt but deep down inside she knew the Big Daddy would catch her.

Patting him she let a little smile cross her face as she talked to those bellow her, "Look how high I am, I'm taller then everyone else." She was excited to for once tower over the others. Stepping forward the Big Daddy seemed to move slowly with heavy thuds as Evee panicked and took hold of the twisted metal about his tanks attached to his back. "I want down now." She whimpered looking back to Bridgette for help but before she knew it a large hand had grabbed her around the waist and had lifted her off Bubbles back. She watched the ground slowly close in around her until she was set down on her feet. With little balance beneath her she stumbled and fell onto the ground but even that was cured by Bubbles as he lifted her off the floor and into a sturdy standing position.

Putting her arms around his large leg she hugged him and smiled, "I like Bubbles…can I have Bubbles mama…can I have him instead?"

Sucong stepped in pushing Evee away from the Big Daddy noting its first protective reaction as it pushed him back and put his bulking hand in front of Evee like a shield. Suchong brushed off his jacket and snapped, "NO, we still have much to do. You can play with him in some more tests but the Little Sisters need him, besides David watches over you, unless you want to be a Little Sister."

Evee leaned against the bouncers leg and shook her head no, "I like David." Tenenbaum moved forward and out her hand out to get Evee back not feeling she would be safe until she was back with her. Looking up at Bubbles Evee let out a sigh and then grabbed Bridgette's hand. Turning back she waved at the Big Daddy only to have him wave back at her and provoke a giggle. It seemed to react positively to her show of joy rather then fear. Suchong could not wait to see how the Little Sisters would react to him. However now he had more pressing matters to work on, with Evelyn and her upgrades and testing.

Evelyn watched as the Big Daddy followed behind Suchong stomping his heavy feet with each step and making the ground shake. Evelyn didn't follow Bubbles, she didn't like Suchong and Bubbles was too close to him. If he had been further away she would have taken his hand but instead she held onto Bridgette and let her big blue moved up to her faces as she asked keeping her voice down, "What are we doing mama?" David followed closely behind the two keeping his eyes fixed on Tenenbaum. He knew at this moment he was suppose to be watching over Evee but Tenenbaum always seemed to take her away from him so instead he kept watch over the sassy and classy little German filly that he had come to taking a liking to.

"You have new plasmid to try. Don't worry mein kinder, I'll hold your hand, nothing to fear Eve."

Evelyn tried to jump up wanting to be carried but Tenenbaum didn't move to pick her up, "No mommy I don't like the needles." Pulling on the skirt of her dress she tried walking in the other direction. She had gained a phobia of needles because every time they put one in her arm she ended up feeling nothing but pain. "Mama why are you going to let the hurt me?" She cried to her as Tenenbaum grabbed her by the arm and drug the child behind her.

"Don't fuss about it, you are strong yes? Evelyn you can't get hurt, we keep eye on you the whole time. If something bad happens I am there. I would never let Suchong hurt you, not once. Don't cry like baby, you never died before."

"No…but…but it hurts mama, please don't make me go." Bridgette looked away from her tears. When Evelyn cried she felt she was the only one who could stop her pain and suffering, but this time it had to be done. Evelyn didn't like it but she would have to.

Turning her attention to Suchong Tenenbaum asked with a hint of concern in her voice, "How many others have tried this? What is the success rate…side effects? I will not have you test it on her, she could…don't make me tell you what happens when we find it unstable and it is in an unstable body."

Suchong waved his hand at her, "Suchong watched tests personally. All subjects did well, we had no problems, Suchong made sure. Evelyn to expensive to break."

They walked into a room that had been divided in half; at one end was a metal bed and what appeared to be medical equipment, while half way through the room it was separated by a thick wall of glass and white room with a table and few things settled upon it laid out before them. Grabbing Evelyn by the arm he Suchong closed the door behind David and pushed the Big Daddy out of his way as Evee started crying. "Stay over there, Tenenbaum you can assist Suchong."

Walking forward she pulled Evee out of his grip and picked her up off the ground and set her gently on the cold metallic table. Evee started to shiver as Suchong went for the plasmid. "Close your eyes and it will be over. Hold my hand if you feel batter about it. Don't cry my Evee, be strong." Evelyn took her hand and slowly crept closer to her nearly using her strength to pull Tenenbaum down on the table with her.

Hitting the button of a recorder he moved forward holding two plasmids in his hand as he spoke, "Dr. Suchong and Dr. Tenenbaum present at introduction of new plasmids to 117. Plasmids are a levitation plasmid, an advanced telekinesis plasmid and upgrade plasmid also advanced telekinesis plasmid. Tested on lots 27 thru 42 deemed stable and ready for introduction." Eve tightened her grip, she was not updated on her other plasmids such as fire of ice, but they seemed to think she was perfect for telekinetic which seemed to be the easiest for her to control as where fire, ice, and electricity worked only in fear.

She held onto Tenenbaum's arm as she felt the first needle go into her arms. Her fingers curled into a fist nearly clawing through Bridgette. It all happened pretty quickly after that, the first plasmid was injected and then the second. Taking a deep breath she could feel the plasmids rewriting her body and she fell to the table going stiff and ridged as pain ripped up her spin. She shook as if she was convulsing, tears running down her face. ADAM, ADAM made her so sick, it hurt her, like fire in her blood. Her hands flexed opening and then clenching into a vice grip. Bridgette put her hand on Evee's hand and tried to get to her somehow, communicate to her. "Eve, it is alright, look to me, fight through it. You are strong, you are brave."

Throwing her head to the side she tensed up her entire body before rolling into fetal position and wrapping her arms around herself crying. Suchong went to reach for her holding an EVE hypo but Evee saw it as another pain causing danger to her. She didn't see it as something that might make her feel better. Rather then let him give her the shot she opened her mouth and let out a scream, behind him Bubbles grabbed his hand holding the hypo and pushed him aside before stepping forward and lifting Evee off the cold table and into his arm.

Evee curled up in his arm like a baby rabbit, the pain slowly fading as she took hold of the diving suit. Her knuckles turned white and she clenched her jaw trying to fight through the last of the stinks and burning sensation in her skull. Tenenbaum stepped forward trying to get Evee away from the Big Daddy. She reached her arms out to the little girl only to have Bubbles step back to put distance between her and Evee. Tenenbaum looked up at the Big Daddy with desperation and begged, "Please, I do not mean her any harm. Please, she needs me."

Evelyn whimpered in pain as the Big Daddy took sympathy in Bridgette's words. He could tell she was a nice woman that her words were truthful in comparison to the lies he had heard from the others. Gently he settled young Evelyn down into Tenenbaum's arms. David watched somehow knowing just how the strange creature felt. Protecting a little kid and not knowing why you felt you would sacrifice your life for her. David could not explain why he loved this little girl as if she were his own. He could also relate to the beast for its strange its strange reaction it got every time Tenenbaum spoke. That calmness it seemed to take up.

Tenenbaum calmed him down as well…as long as she was not yelling or around the Little Sisters. Her reaction around those little girls was much different them when she was around Evee. She cared about them but she was disgusted by them as well. She tried like hell to stay away from them. As much as she calmed him down Tenenbaum also woke him up in different ways. He felt that he was a lot like Tenenbaum was with the Little Sisters; he cared about her but was also slightly disgusted by her. He saw everyday what she did to those little girls and it made him uneasy when she was around Evee but he knew she would never hurt her.

Evelyn looked up at the ceiling, her eyes wide as her body remained frozen. Suchong kept his distance as both the Big Daddy and David were watching him like a hawk. She let her eyes slowly fall unfocused on Tenenbaum and then David. With a small smile she let the tension melt away as EVE from her brain rushed into her body. It really only seemed to be released with her adrenaline. "Hello Mr. D." She said quietly. Taking a few steps forward he smiled down at her and patted her on the head.

Tenenbaum looked at David and then back at Evee with a confused look. Quickly she handed Evee to him forcing her to take her up in his arms. "Here take her, I have work now. We have tests to run, get her in that room."

David started walking to the glass room asking a little worried, "So what is with the glass?"

Suchong laughed a little, "Would you test a new gun without safety percussions? No I don't think so. It is to keep us safe, a lab assistant has already been brought down to the Medical Pavilion once before." David looked at Evee as she put her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder so she could look back at Tenenbaum and try to make her feel guilty by looking sad. Rather then say or do anything she just turned around and ignored her. Pulling a cigarette out of her lab coat pocket she lit it and then put it between her lips as David set Evee into the glass room and stepped outside closing the door. Putting a hand against the glass Evee looked up as him.

Without words he could tell she was asking him to just take her home. She looked tired and not…all together well. Once he had stepped away Suchong pressed a button that went over an intercom in the room. He gave clear directions as Evee sat down at the table making David realize that she was just another experiment. "Now Evee you see the water pitcher and the small ball resting at the top, Suchong want you to use your plasmid and lift the ball but control yourself so you so not shatter the glass or let a drop of water spill out."

Evee looked up at him with a grim look and then to the water pitcher. She tapped a finger against the table lightly and looked at the yellow ball floating at the surface of the water so weightless. Bighting her lower lip her eyes focused on the ball and she clenched her fists. Gradually the ball began to shake until it was slowly guided out of the water and levitated above the surface. Easy enough, she had control of her telekinetic power, she could do this easily. Letting it fall back into the water she watched as Suchong wrote down some notes and then pressed the button again sending his voice into the quiet room.

"Now, next Suchong wants you to life smallest weight in room. It is about five pounds, should not be too difficult." Evee turned around in her chair and looked at the set of weights in the far end of the room. She looked back at Suchong as he continued, "But stay in your chair Evelyn." She knelt in her set turning around and focusing on the smallest weight as she put out her hand only to be scolded, "No hands, don't use your hands you can use your mind alone." Putting her hand down she furrowed her brow and bit her lip again.

Her eyes locked on the weight as it slowly lifted off the ground. She imagined herself lifting it with her own arm and then setting it back down. "Good Evelyn, now the fifty pound weight, try that next. It's the biggest one." She turned around with a surprised look on her face hoping he would say he was joking or something but it didn't seem like he was. "Only this time use all your power, don't hold back…you have an upgrade now, no excuses for holding back."

She gulped a little as she turned back and looked at the massive weight on the other end of the room. Concentrating on the weight she closed her eyes and imagined it lifting off the ground with ease as if it were as light as a feather but even in her mind it felt heavy. The weight shook and rattled as Suchong watched with great interest. Evee opened her eyes as it shuttered in an attempt to move, rolling forward a little she put her hand out and concentrated harder pretending to grab it with her hand. Suchong yelled over the intercom, "You're holding back, stop holding back." Evee tried to let it all go but she felt scared.

Bridgette moved closer to the glass setting her hand against the cold surface and blowing a plume of smoke out from her lips. "You can do it Evee." She whispered. The weight continued to shake lifting up for a second before crashing down again.

"Don't hold back Evee." Suchong yelled again as the weight lifted off the ground just a little and then slammed back down.

Evee spun around looking at him with defeat in her eyes as she whimpered, "I can't do it, it's too heavy."

"Bitch, you can, you're holding back, you're weak. Shut your little trap and lift it. If Suchong hear you whine and complain again Suchong will come in there and show you just how heavy it is."

Tenenbaum shot an angry look at him and yelled back, "She can not do this, let it be Suchong. She is just a child don't push her, you know she'll push back."

Suchong looked over to Tenenbaum with a glair and pointed his finger at her angrily. "You…you always baby her, without you she would be lifting buildings. You spoil her and make her think she is a child. Look at her Bridgette what do you see? Suchong see Ryan's weapon and it is useless, you made it that way and Suchong is sick of it. Your nothing but a German whore Tenenbaum, shut your trap."

Tenenbaum walked over to him grabbing him by the shoulder. "How dare you speak to me like this." She went to give him a good slap only to have him catch her by the hand and push her down to the ground. She fell into the metal table cutting her arm on one of the corners. David rushed over to help her up noticing the blood on her sleeve.

"Are you okay?" He asked holding her by the shoulder as she leaned against the table.

"Yes I am fine." She replied angrily.

Evelyn looked on with wide eyes, the moment Suchong had pushed Tenenbaum over her eyes had gotten wide and her pupils shrank to pinpoints. Only a moment latter when she saw blood on the lab coat did she realize what control was and when she could not keep it in check. He wanted her to stop holding back, well he got it. Blinking everything seemed to go into slow motion as her hand caught on fire, tingling with the sensation of the heat. Slowly her feet lifted off the ground making her hover just above the floor. Before her the pitcher shattered, glass and water alike moving weightlessly through the air as if gravity did not exist in the room. Weights lifted off the ground, even the big one flew up effortlessly as a single red bead ran from her nose.

All at once the weights flew at the glass wall, the smaller ones bounced back off the double enforced glass and fell to the ground, but the biggest weight slammed into it cracking it lightly. David and Tenenbaum watched not sure what they should think about this but Suchong was like a kid in a candy store. His eyes grew wide as he smile and watched her in aw. "Next time Suchong want her to let go Suchong just slit Tenenbaum's throat." He said jokingly.

The lights in the room started to flicker on and off now as both her nostrils started to leak blood. "Make her stop now." Tenenbaum ordered.

"Suchong can't she will just have to…" He fell silent as the shattered glass and water fell to the ground and Evelyn collapsed landing on her hind end. She clawed at the air for a moment until she had hit the ground and looked around surprised. A sudden jolt of panic and excitement came over her as once she saw that what had been in her head had truly happened. Sniffling her hand ran across her nose wiping the blood away. David pulled the glass door open only to be thrown aside by Tenenbaum who ran to Evelyn putting a hand on her back.

"Evelyn are you alright?" She asked concerned fro the little girl who seemed almost completely unfazed by the whole incident other then the looking like she would fall sleep right there.

"Mama…your arm, I am alright but your hurt." She looked at her with teary eyes now and put her hands over the wound. Tenenbaum flinched and then patted her on the head lightly.

"I'll get it fixed up, I'll be alright. Are you tiered Evee? Do you want to go lay down in my office?" Evelyn nodded her head yawning. Low on EVE meant she was low on overall energy, but she never fully ran out of it. Putting her arms up she closed her eyes fully expecting Bridgette to carry her but she was wrong and sorely disappointed. "No you know where my office is, I still have work to do. Just go lay down. I'll come for you latter." Crossing her arms over her chest she opened her eyes and pouted.

"I want you to come wif me mama..." Here it was, her being tired made her instantly difficult to work with. When she got crabby she was anything but a joy.

"No, you go on your own, I'll check on you soon." Unenthusiastically Evelyn finally got up and marched out of the room walking past David who had dug about for some gauze and then past Bubbles who just stood there.

Putting her arms up she looked at the Big Daddy and asked, "Can you come Bubbles?"

Suchong stepped forward and replied, "No, he has to see the Little Sisters soon. They need to start to like him like you do or he'll never work."

Evelyn didn't even bother to pay attention to Suchong she just walked away as if there had been no one there at all. As she moved down the hall David stepped forward with the bandage and grabbed Bridgette's arm. "Hold still, I am going to fix this up, don't need it getting infected hun."

"Hun?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "I think not."

"Oh would you prefer sweets, angel, darling, love, babe, doll?" Pushing him back she shook her head and looked to Suchong not even wanting to talk to him. Grabbing the bandage she just opted to walk away and distance herself from everyone as much as possible. David didn't seem to understand this want to be alone and just chased her down, "Listen I can fix you up, just sit down…come back here Tenenbaum right now…damn…right…woman your starting to get to me."

Bridgette finally gave up and threw the bandage back at him before putting her arms out in his face. "Okay Dr. David how can you wrap a wound?"

He took the pulled her back into a smaller lab and took the rubbing alcohol out from where he had wrapped it in the gauze. Putting some of it on a white cloth he started cleaning the wound smiling as she winced from the sting, "Ah so know I know you bleed like a normal human being…and you feel pain too. If ever I find out you have a heartbeat I am going to feel I have awoken into a dream."

"Why is she so stubborn?"

"What? Who Evee? Well you know what they say; apple doesn't fall far from the bleeden tree."

Tenenbaum looked up at him slightly insulted by his comment, "She's nothing like me."

David smiled as his fingers grasped the gaze and he started placing it on her arm. "I would not say that, you have a little girl who is just like you. A spitting image of her mum."

Tenenbaum ripped her arm away from his grasp and finished securing the bandage herself. She looked back at him with a glare and shook her head a little as she replied in a harsh tone, "What do you know, you hardly know Evee, you hardly know me Mr. David. She is nothing like me, she never will, she can't."

"What, are you afraid she'll end up being a monster like you Tenenbaum. Look at her, she is not even a real child, she's just another one of those things. She's just like the Little Sisters only without the slug. Just another useless experiment to you then huh. Nothing more then that."

She ignored him walking out of the lab. It was upsetting for him to talk about Eve that way, as if she was just another…experiment, but wasn't she? Even if she was she would refuse to believe it, she didn't have too believe in it. Turning back to face him she continued, "Mr. David if you wish to help then do something constructive. Go pick up my supplies at the dock. Do this for me and I will promise not to argue with you again on this day but only this day."

David let out a sigh, this was not about arguing, this was about Evelyn. Still he had this thing where he actually wanted to impress her royal pain in the ass and decided he would agree to get her supplies simply because some part of him was strangely attracted to her.


	4. There Are No Butterflies

There Are No Butterflies

It was late afternoon as Tenenbaum worked on improving the Big Daddies. She was already stressed enough by work but it became increasingly more stressful since David hovered over her shoulder correcting her left and right. Finally when she had snapped on him and began yelling he decided to cross her comfort zone and give her a back massage which she had not appreciated. After being thrown out of the lab he moved off to a distant corner to sulk only to have Evelyn run up to him followed closely by Mr. Bubbles. "David, David look what I found…I found a butterfly outside in the garden." Her tone was energetic and filled with excitement as she dashed over to him with her hands cupped.

He moved over to her with hands on his hips asking, "And who told you that you could run off like that?"

Evelyn looked back at the smelly Big Daddy who almost threatened David's job as her guardian now that Suchong had made a more improved Big Daddy, one that obeyed him more so then this one who had his free will. "But Mr. Bubbles was with me so I was safe…and besides Daddy told me no one would ever dare hurt me because I am his little girl and everyone is afraid of daddy." Opening her hands she smiled again with excitement, "But look, I found a butterfly."

Now David knew there were no butterflies deep beneath the ocean but he was willing to see what she had and perhaps correct her on it. When her hands opened something did indeed fly out but it was not a butterfly. A loud buzzing sound accompanied the insect as it fluttered around. It's black and yellow coloration alerted David to the real danger and it made him wonder why Evelyn had not been hurt by it. Swatting around he helped, "Wasp…oh shit kill it."

Evelyn jumped forward at him and cried out desperately, "No…no don't kill the butterfly." Her eyes were wide with sorrow that he would kill the first creature other then her cat that had come from the world above, even if it was not a butterfly.

"It's not a butterfly, it's a wasp, they hurt people, and they sting." David yelled back at her as he took a stack of files from one of the scientist's assistant and smacked the wasp on the wall. The bug fell down twitching in its final death trawls as Evelyn fell to the ground crying. Both Suchong and Tenenbaum came out into the hall with angry looks on their faces as they glared down at David. At this point Evelyn had run to Mr. Bubbles and had her arms wrapped around his massive leg. Her large hand resting on her back as she looked up to Tenenbaum with watery eyes.

"What ist going on?" Asked Tenenbaum looking at David with a fiery glare.

David pointed at the dead wasp, "Evelyn found it, the thing must have snuck in from one of the crates. She caught it in the garden. I killed it before it stung somebody and then Evelyn just started crying. She thought it was a butterfly."

Suchong stepped forward picking up the dead bug and pondering a moment before racing off, "Suchong has new idea for plasmid. No one disturbed me." Tenenbaum really just wanted to ignore this whole incident and let Evelyn cry it off but she didn't like the way she was getting so attached to the prototype big daddy. In fact she was starting to play with that thing more then she did with David and her. She even started to like it more then her own father. Well that part was understandable but David had been her best friend. He still was, it was just that she always had to be with David and Mr. Bubbles now.

Moving forward she bent down and lifted her up off the ground pulling her away from the big daddy. Her fingers curled around Tenenbaum's arm as she stretched out a hand reaching for the prototype and whimpered like a needy little child. She grabbed her hand and pulled it away simply because Mr. Bubbles started reaching for her as well. She could understand that she would be fascinated in her silent friend but she did not like that this thing was attaching itself to her. She didn't like that little connection between Evelyn and the Little Sisters. They were not the same in any way and then again they were. "There are no butterflies in Rapture Evelyn, just people, plants, and house pets. You will find no butterflies."

Evelyn clenched her fists like a newborn infant learning to grip things for the first time. Opening and closing them almost in a rhythm to match her neediness for Mr. Bubbles. Tenenbaum had learned how to deal with her many years ago and she knew Evelyn had her fazes where she would rather be with the new person she had met but this was getting almost disturbing. Walking away into a side lab she separated Evelyn from David and Mr. Bubbles and set her on a metal table. "Mommy…why can't I stay with him?"

Tenenbaum let out a sigh and put a hand to her head as is she was getting a headache. "You can't play with Mr. Bubbles, he has a job to do, he has to protect the little sisters."

Evelyn started choking on her tears again as she continued to uncontrollably clench her fists, "No…I mean…I mean David."

Tenenbaum got a look of confusion on her face as she stood up and looked down at Evee. "What do you mean?"

"Daddy said…daddy said if I was going to be here with Mr. Bubbles all the time that we don't need David anymore. Mamma…you can't let daddy take David away from me. You can't because David is like my daddy…I love him." Tenenbaum felt bad for her, she had come to realize that her amazing imprinting problem had bitten Ryan in the ass again. Evelyn was not like most children where they imprinted on the first thing they saw or on the thing that protected them. True she called Ryan her father but she didn't think of him souly as her father, he was more of the master she was willing to protect. She loved Ryan as a father but she seemed to see David as her father as if he was actually the man who had given her this life.

"Well…I can try to tell him to keep David. I don't think he will listen to me but I can try." Tenenbaum stopped to think how she had ever come to imprint on her, no she was almost born imprinted on her. It seemed from the get go that Evelyn responded to Tenenbaum even before she had met her. Once Suchong had said he was playing a recording from her when Evelyn was just a month old. She had apparently been asleep at first, he was running some tests on her. When the recording started playing Evelyn had apparently looked over to the recorder and smiled. Babies that young were not even suppose to smile.

Then she could not forget the first time Evelyn had seen her, the little three year old girl ran over to her with bright eyes and put her arms around her legs. Bridgette had not been thrilled at all by the child and had backed away sadly knocking her over. Evelyn didn't cry or feel rejected, she just crawled closer to Tenenbaum until she found herself backed against the wall. It was funny how some part of Evelyn seemed to know everything. It was strange how even if she had never met Tenenbaum she knew somehow who she was what role she had played in her life. It was one of the things that made her realize that Evelyn was not your average little girl; she was not even completely human. She was created by science and those unsteady stem cells…just like that boy.

Evelyn had been created as an act of revenge and an act of self preservation. Yet Tenenbaum was starting to get worried that these were not the only reasons she had been made. Ryan had specifically ask not to have a boy, he needed a girl but why a girl? That was the question that got her worried at night, she wondered if Ryan still had some new way he was devising to punish her for what she had done to his son. She only hoped Ryan loved Evelyn enough to never harm her because Tenenbaum knew one thing for sure…she loved the little girl. She loved her more then Ryan ever could. To avoid admitting that she was soft she just brushed it off as genetics and selfish genes but it was probably more then that. Even through all these thoughts of the past and Evelyn's screwy genetics she could not quite place why the girl was so attached to David.

"Can I go play with David and Mr. Bubbles again mommy?" Evelyn asked looking up at Tenenbaum who had been lost in thought.

Looking back down to the girl she shrugged, "If you like but please Evelyn do not wonder off even if you are with the Big Daddy prototype. Stay with David if you want him to keep his job."

Evelyn smiled up at her and climbed off the metal table struggling to get down. It made Tenenbaum sick how she struggled just like the Little Sisters did when climbing into or out of the vents. Those damned little girls were going to haunt her dreams forever, especially those who had lost their lives. "Mommy, are the new Big Daddies taking good care of the Little Sisters now?"

Bridgette seemed surprised by her sudden curiosity on the Little Sisters. Evelyn had seen the Little Sisters and had always wanted to play with them but had never interacted with them before. Bridgette knew some part of the little girl that was hardwired to protect Ryan had hit a fluke and made her rather protective of the young girls, most of them the same age as herself or only a few years younger. Evelyn seemed like a leader type, someone who would defend the girls and lead them through life which was perhaps why Suchong was afraid to let her be around them. "Yes the new Big Daddies are taking to the Little Sisters very well Eve. They are doing their jobs and the Little Sisters seem to like them."

"Oh, well good luck with that then, I'm going to go show Bubbles the fishes today. Diana said the whales were going to pass through to go to the warmer waters for their babies. I want to let him see the babies they are so cute and Diana might be there too."

Bridgette cringed a little at the sound of her name; she was not a big fan of Diana especially since the past few weeks she had been doing a lot of things with Evelyn and truth be told the little girl was having a blast. The little bitch had even made plans to take a bathysphere up to see the topside so Evelyn would see the sun for the first time ever. Bridgette was fuming over the fact that she would not see the look on her face once she saw the blue sky and clear water and most of all the birds which the girl had been talking about for weeks now.

Skipping off Evelyn bounced away looking like the fragile doll she was, her childish innocents still shinning bright. Something Bridgette hoped she would never lose. Running up to David Evelyn tackled him giggling as she tried to grab the hat off his head. "Hey now you little bugger that's mine." She figured out quickly that she could not reach his head and decided to use a different tactic. Running up to Bubbles she took hold of his suite climbing on top of him until she was balanced on his back. With one clear shot she jumped off aimed for David and took hold of his hat. Before David could put his arms out to catch her or tell her to stop she vanished in a plum of black smoke and appeared back on Bubbles back twirling his hat around. Scratching his head he called up to her, "Bugger your getting go at that one."

"Yes, yes, yes, that way no one can get me and hurt me anymore." It seemed a little disturbing to him that she would even consider others harming her but then again she was the weapon of Andrew Ryan, his loyal well trained dog. David reached up to her trying to get her off of Bubbles back, he didn't mind them being together as much as Bridgette, Evelyn saw Bubbles as a little brother of best friend rather then caretaker. So long as she didn't crawl through vets, process ADAM, and have a slug in her gut he was alright with the pair playing together. Besides it had been rather amusing when she tried to teach him to fetch things and catch a ball and play jump rope. In a way B was her pet dog and for some reason she had a good control over him but none of the other Big Daddies, the new models.

He assumed it was a fluke with the prototype Big Daddy, that rather then imprint on simply the Little Sisters he imprinted on the first child he had seen, Evelyn. "Alright little Princess of Rapture, come on down before Tenenbaum gets at me for letting you climb the rusty jungle gym again. She'll let me have it if she sees you like this."

Evelyn was testing thin ice now as she climbed down into David's arms and perched on his shoulder for a moment like a parrot. Her arms wrapped around his head to keep balance. Bubbles didn't seem to like this idea since the large beast plucked little Evelyn free from David and set her down on the ground before patting her on the head. He acted just like all the other Big Daddies, he just acted it towards something that was not a Little Sister and someone who didn't need him. "David why does mommy not like me playing with Bubbles?"

"Well I figure it is because Miss T gets rather antsy when it comes to you, also she gets jealous easily, and most of all she does not want you acting like one of them. Now come along so we can go watch those fish of yours."

Evelyn jumped up grabbing onto his arm and making David lift her off the ground, "Their not fish David they are whales…mammals like us." She took hold of Bubbles hand and smiled up at him, "Come on lets go see the whales Bubbles, you'll like the whales." David followed behind the loud beast keeping his eyes on Evelyn.

When they got to the walkway looking out at the ocean Diane was already there waiting. Evelyn ran up to the pretty little blond giving her a hug and giggling, "Mama Diane are the whales here yet?"

"No but be patient, they will come soon." Diane replied as Evelyn turned pushing her nose up against the glass and looking out to the massive ocean, fish swimming in large schools about them and a lone shark gliding over their heads. David could not help but think how much this must bother Tenenbaum. The woman must have been losing her mind over this whole lot with Diane. Quietly the Big Daddy watched with Evelyn even going so far as to sit down when she ordered him to. He was loyal like some pet dog but David knew he was not a pet dog and he was not Evelyn's dog at that. She behaved too much like Andrew Ryan, already running Rapture and she didn't even know it yet.

"Look David the whales I see them…look daddy." She cried out overcome with joy before putting a hand over her mouth. "I mean David."

He could not help but smile at her, he felt rather warm and fuzzy inside when she had called him Daddy. He had wished, wished so much that in a perfect world Evelyn was his little girl and had she been his little girl he would have picked her up and gotten her out of Rapture. If Andrew Ryan truly loved her he would have done the same, he would have seen the dangers to her but Ryan didn't really love her. He looked at Evelyn as his replacement, he was training her to run Rapture as well as he was…and from the looks of it his control was slipping on Rapture. For this he would use Evelyn before she was even old enough to understand what was happening. He would make her out to be his weapon and in hopes she would be his last hold on Rapture, his justice.

Watching the wale with her he crouched down to her level and pointed out, "Look Evelyn a baby whale by his mother, do you see him up there?"

Evelyn looked about until she saw the baby whale and cried out with joy. "Look Mr. Bubbles a baby whale. You know they make the same sounds as you do."

David laughed a little impersonating the Big Daddy's groan before making the stomping sound they made when walking. Evelyn giggled at him moving over to him to sit on his knee until another Big Daddy ran pass them. It seemed common now seeing the little sisters and big daddies walking about but this time it was different, where was his little sister? A scream echoed through the halls, the scream of a little sister. Before David could say anything Mr. Bubbles was following the first big daddy and shortly after Evelyn.

David nearly jumped out of his skin getting to his feet quickly and chasing down his kid. "Damn no Evelyn come back. Evey…Diane go somewhere safe now." He followed the sound of the heavy footsteps from the two Big Daddies until the scream got closer and the voices of splicers. Rolling up his sleeves he growled. "Hey get the fuck away from that little girl."

Turning the corner he saw a rather frightful scene, six splicers armed to the teeth, another two dead and on the ground with a little sister surrounded, the first big daddy had stepped into a nasty trap that had taken him out and Bubbles was already under attack. David looked around for Evelyn who started screaming once two of the splicers took Bubbles down to the ground. Standing up behind the spilcers Evelyn screamed at them acting more like Bubbles guardian then anything, "Let him go."

One of the splicers turned to look at Evelyn laughing a little as he called back to her, "Or you'll do what?"

Raising his gun he pulled the trigger, David clutched his heart trying to yell out but he could not muster the words. Watching with horror he waited for Evelyn to fall to the ground dead but she stood still, her face stern as the bullet hovered inches from her forehead. Looking up at the splicer the bullet flew back at him hitting him in the chest and knocking him back to the ground dead. Bubbles got himself off the ground revving up his drill and pounding a splicer in the face. David didn't know what to do, he wanted to get Evelyn out of this situation but he didn't want to leave that little girl here with Bubbles just so the two would get ripped apart by spilcers.

Two other spilcers started running towards Evelyn as the first one hit the ground. They wanted their revenge. By the time they got close enough to hit her with a pipe she vanished in a plum of black smoke and reappeared beside the Little Sister. Taking the little girls arm she whispered to her, "Come on follow me." The Little Sister seemed to not fear Evelyn, grabbing onto her hand the two girls sprang up trying to get away from the fighting. Evelyn leading her along into the darkness of Rapture. Looking back at Bubbles he figured the thing could stand it's own, besides two of the splicers were after Evelyn and the Little Sister. The chances of Evelyn repeating that bullet trick was one in a million, he was not taking that risk.

Following the two splicers he figured he would jump them from behind and take them out before they knew he was there. Within one of the dark corners of Rapture David looked on as Evelyn stood in a small shaft of light trying to push the little sister into the vent. "Get in there it's safe." The little sister squirmed until she slid into the vent safely. As the splicers came up to the vent one shot at Evelyn missing so that it hit the vent and bounced off cutting across her arm. Letting out a little scream she grabbed her arm only to hear a small voice come from the vent, "Follow me hurry."

Evelyn looked up at the vent and back at the splicers not certain what to do now, if she jumped for it they would pull her down and the Sister would be found, she had to protect the sisters. Throwing her head back she took a deep breath and let out an ear splitting scream. From behind the spilcers came a loud groan and before David could react he was run over by Bubbles. Laying there he felt rather helpless as he watched a splicer get demolished by Bubbles drill. Evelyn jumped into the vent crawling off with the little sister and among this mess David realized something…he had lost Evelyn, he needed to go get Tenenbaum.

Sitting up he held his chest and tried to shrug off his pain. "Bubbles…we need to get to Tenenbaum." Shakily David stood up, that beast of a thing had really messed up his back. "Maybe I'm thinking you should carry me there." Grabbing onto the big daddies helmet he balanced himself catching his breath. "We need to figure out where that vent goes. Come on hurry mate, we aint got much time tin can."


	5. Playtime With Little Sisters

Play Time with Little Sisters

David came stumbling into the office with Bubbles close behind, holding the bohemian of a beast back David panted patting the big daddy on the shoulder, "Hold on, stay here I'll take the heat. He will have you cut to pieces if she knew you were apart of this. You were just protecting the little sister okay." David had no idea why he was going to take the blame for the big daddy. In the end David was Evelyn's guardian and he had failed, he had failed by letting her fall into the hands of the least likely foe, a little sister. Walking into the lab he watched as Tenenbaum was leaning over the table looking into a microscope. She seemed fascinated by something, he couldn't blame her he was fascinated in something here as well.

He didn't know if it was just had guy brain or the scotch from this afternoon but his mind could not stay out of the gutter, Tenenbaum being all cute didn't help him. Despite the temptation to do something shameful she shook it off and went it shaking. "Tenenbaum…hey funny thing is, do you know where those vents go…well all through Rapture I know that much but after a little sister collects ADAM, where does she go after that?"

Tenenbaum went a little ridged at the sound of David's voice. Here she had assumed she would be getting work done today, she was wrong wasn't she. Looking up at him she brushed back her brown curls and put a hand on her hip. He was rather annoying sometimes, "Why would you want to know this now, what could you possibly do with this information?"

He tried to stay calm, his heart was racing and the only thing he could think of was someone putting one of those slugs inside of Evelyn. "Don't get mad at me love…but I need to know because Evelyn sort of followed a little sister down one of those things."

Within the next second David had no idea how to react. Tenenbaum didn't yell even if he could tell she wanted to, she just smiled and shook her head as if this was all some sort of joke. Glaring back up at him Tenenbaum grabbed David by the arm dragging him out of the lab, her claws nearly cutting through his flesh. "How could you let her do this, you're an idiot, no idiot does not even cut it. She is a little girl Mr. David if she is hurt…no if something happens to her you will be strung up in the streets. I'll tell Ryan it was all your fault and he will do with you what he wishes. Follow me, mein gott."

Meanwhile Evelyn sat in the orphanage playing with all the little sisters. The laid on the ground in a circle humming and drawing pictures on the ground with the chalk they had collected when collecting ADAM. One of the little girls looked at Evelyn and wondered why she was so different from the rest of them. Putting a finger on her chin she asked. "Why do you glow like an angel? Are you an angel?"

Evelyn's eyes got big as she sat up and backed away from the girls a little. "No…no I'm not that kind of angel I'm still breathing. No I am a…I'm another kind of angel. I'm a guardian angel."

"A guardian angel," Cooed one of the girls who stood up and walked over to Evelyn looking her over with curiosity. She pulled on her clean dress and tugged at her ribbon giggling a little, "What do you do then, guardian angels? You look just like a little girl, how can you guard anyone?"

"Easy I have magic; all us guardian angels have magic." Evelyn smiled proud of herself. Ryan always called her his guardian angel; there was no denying that Evelyn aside from being the heiress of Rapture was more then simply that. She was Ryan's weapon and his shield, his bodyguard. It had not started out that way but as she got older she became more protective, mostly to those she loved like Ryan. Aside from that she seemed just as protective over the little girls here at the orphanage and she didn't know why. "I guard people, good people, nice people. I keep them safe from bad people, just like I protected Masha."

The little girl stood up shaking her head and smiled, "She did, and she used magic I saw it. She stopped a bullet that was going to hurt her and made it hurt the bad man instead."

"Wow, you're like…a superhearo."

Evelyn felt very proud of herself now; she was like a celebrity among the little girls. "Hey let me teach you a new game okay. It's called guess. You have to pick an animal or person and pretend to be them but you can't make any noise then everyone has to guess what you are. The person who guesses right gets to be the next person to act out an animal or person. I'll start." Evelyn walked around stomping her feet and moving with a swaying motion. Lifting up one of her arms she pretended to hit something and before she could take another step all the girls started getting antsy.

"It's daddy." A young blond named Victoria cried out with excitement jumping up and down.

"Yes your right, it's…Mr. Bubbles."

"Who is Mr. Bubbles?" Asked Masha a little confused.

Evelyn crossed her arms in front of her and sat down next to Masha as Victoria stood up. "Oh Mr. B, he's your bid daddy but I call him Bubbles, I got to name him."

Victoria giggled, "Bubbles, that is a funny name…I like it. Mr. B…me and Mr. B."

Evelyn giggled with her, "Go swimming in the sea?" All the girls seemed to burst out into laughter at their rhyming game.

"I like you Evelyn; I wish we could play with you forever. You have fun games and you're really funny."

Evelyn shrugged a little; she would have blushed had she not been so exhausted from using her plasmids against that spilcer. "Thanks…okay Victoria you pick one."

Victoria thought a moment, her orange eyes glowing as green ADAM dripped from the corner of her mouth. Evelyn didn't seem to notice or care, she was just happy to have others her age to play with. Putting a hand on her hip Victoria pointed at one of the sisters and shook her finger pretending to yell. Faster then Victoria had called out Daddy one of the girls giggled and spoke up, "Ha, good one Victoria. Is it Mama Tenenbaum?"

Evelyn cringed, she didn't care that the girls liked Bubbles and played with him. He was made for them but Tenenbaum was her mama and only her mama. She would not mind sharing Bubbles but she would not share Tenenbaum. "Mama never yells at me…anymore. Do you ever see her anymore?"

"No we see daddy Suchong more now."

Evelyn jumped up stomping her foot. "I hate Suchong. He is so mean to me. He calls David bad names and yells at mommy and talks about daddy behind his back. He is a bad man." The girls all looked up at her surprised how much more grown up she was compared to them. She was just a little girl but sometimes she reminded them of Mama Tenebaum. They all liked Evelyn a lot, even if she was the same age as most of them or younger then a few of them they saw her as…as their older sister, the one always looking out for them.

The youngest little sister, a girl who was only four crawled over to her putting her arms around Evelyn and cooed happily as she hugged her, "Suchong meany. I love you mama Evelyn."

Evelyn winced a little looking down at the little girl and actually felt something deep down. Like she had to keep these girls safe because truth be told she liked them all a lot. "I love you too…little one." Evelyn sat on the nearby bed lifting the little girl up into her lap and hugging her. It made the child happy, being so young and never having anyone hug her; the tinny red head rested her head on Evelyn's shoulder and giggled a little. Soon the other girls jumped onto the bed hugging Evelyn and begging, "Evelyn you can stay here forever can't you…and play with us? We can have a tea party if you stay."

Evelyn wanted to but she knew she could not stay, she had to go home. "I have other people I have to go see…but I'll try to come back for all of you and play with you again. I know the way now. Masha showed me, I can find that vent and come back."

Masha giggled, "Will you Evelyn, that will be so much fun."

As Evelyn went to speak the door to the little sisters room opened and David came walking in with Tenenbaum behind him. Pushing pass David Tenenbaum marched over to Evelyn pushing the little sisters away. Grabbing Evelyn by the wrist she pulled her off the bed and looked down at her with disapproval. "Why Evelyn, what makes you think it was good idea to go through vent? You know what could have happened to you? You walked right into danger, bad things could happen to you Evelyn. Do you want to be like them."

Evelyn looked over at the little sisters who had all curled up into a little group shaking as Tenenbaum yelled. Evelyn looked over each and every frightened face and thought about it for a while. "No mother…I want to protect them…from Suchong…and you." Evelyn let her words fall quiet so only Tenenbaum could hear her. Evelyn had been growing up a lot lately. Certainly she was just like any other child innocent and sweet but as of late Evelyn would show a very mature side of herself. The girl was brilliant for her age that was obvious but at times the seven year old suddenly took on the persona of a woman. It was like that boy only this was just mental…not physical or so Bridgette prayed.

"What did you say?" She knew very well what Evelyn had said, she just had never been attacked by Evelyn like this before. It had struck her like a knife to the heart. She didn't like the way Evelyn was around these girls. Evelyn was like a normal child around everyone, she was then like a Little Sister around Bubbles and now around the Little Sisters she was not just a friend…not another little sister. Around the little sisters Evelyn was a bigger sister looking out for them…a mother or the closest thing the girls had ever had to a mother aside from herself. This could be damaging to their imprinting to the big daddies.

"Nothing more." Evelyn replied rather cold, looking back to her new friends she waved at them with a warm smile and blew them all a kiss. "Bye, be safe Masha, Victoria, all of you. Don't get into trouble."

Masha stood up a little asking with some small flicker of hope, "If we do…Evelyn will you be our guardian angel?"

Evelyn smiled, her blues eyes locking onto Masha's strange glowing yellow eyes. She thought a moment in silence until the word just rolled out of her mouth, "Always."

Masha smiled back, she was happy to know now. It made her feel better about walking around with Mr. B now. If Mr. B got hurt or could not save her Evelyn would fly over and save her instead. Looking over at the girls Tenenbaum picked up Evelyn showing just how much she was a child rather then let Evelyn walk out by her side. Putting her hand on Evelyn's back she looked over to David who opened the door and carried her out speaking so only Evelyn could hear her, "Never again Evelyn. Don't play with those girls it's too dangerous."

Evelyn smiled a little whispering back to her, "Mother…you're simply…a monster, but I still love you." Evelyn gave her a hug hiding her face in her shoulder. Tenenbaum didn't know how to take that. In all honesty she was a little frightened. Evelyn was powerful, she didn't know what the child could do, she knew Evelyn held grudges forever and she didn't want to be on the girl's bad side. One day when Evelyn was the dictator of Rapture which was seeming to be more and more of a possibility she didn't want to find herself crushed under the girls army. From the way Evelyn was in control of the Little Sisters and the Big Daddies it seemed even today Evelyn could just easily take Rapture from Ryan's hands and rule as queen. Tenenbaum just hoped David had made her a better person, that she had taught her one thing and that was to get out of here.


	6. Don't Know What To Think

**Don't Know What to Think Anymore**

Tenenbaum had been working late, Evelyn was back with Ryan after a few other incidents of Evelyn sneaking off to the little sisters Evelyn was no longer allowed back to the lab or to be around Tenenbaum. Bubbles had permanently been assigned to a Little Sister and it seemed the lab was far too quiet and gloomy this past week. Glancing over to a drawing Evelyn had done Tenenbaum wondered if she would ever see Evelyn again. A few days back walking around she had seen Evelyn with Diana going to ride the Merry Go Round. Evelyn was smiling and acting like she didn't even miss Tenenbaum. She was acting just like a normal little girl jumping around excitedly with that damn rabbit she had given her in her arms.

She was starting to realize how mothers must have felt when looking at their daughters run around with those Big Daddies. Not even a glimmer of memories of their mothers in their minds. Bridgette felt the same way seeing Evelyn with Diana. It seemed Tenenbaum was starting to understand a lot of things, since Evelyn was removed from the lab she had realized she was more attached to the little girls then she once believed. Hearing a light rapping on the frame of her office doorway she glanced up only to see David standing there with s small smirk on his face. "Ello las, I have a delivery for you. Evelyn felt bad for you, she has been something of a handful this week and she thinks she hurt your feelings so she did this for you."

Bridgette pushed her chair back walking over to grab the piece of folded paper in his hands. Taking it from him she opened it seeing a childish drawing of herself and Evelyn walking through the park together. A small smile slipped across her face before she looked back to David and asked him, "How is she?"

David put an arm up leaning against the doorframe and resting his hand on the cold wood. Putting his other hand in his pocket he shrugged, "Oh you know Evey, causing trouble for her ol dad. She is going to work with him a lot or going out with Diana. I have been removed a little as body guard, mostly just around when she is home. Ryan is teaching her the ropes you know. I find it interesting she was made to think like him and yet she comes to me asking why people are like parasites. I tell you Miss Tenenbaum if you saw her and how sweet and logical she is you would be proud of her. If ever that girl takes over Rapture this place will be much better. She has a good heart you know."

Tenenbaum smiled, she was happy to hear Evelyn could not be brainwashed by Ryan. It seemed strange Evelyn had all his idea's and memories and yet she acted nothing like him. In fact from what she had been hearing Evelyn was more like Tenenbaum. Sweet with a short temper, she was not afraid to cross her arms over her chest and yell at you for not doing something the right way. "I am happy to hear she is well."

Stepping into the office more he just made himself at home walking over to her desk and sitting down in her chair. "Ya and you know what else, she misses you a lot. She is really clingy to Diana lately but only because she no longer has you to cling to. Then she has that damned rabbit you gave her, she never leaves without it. She will not even let Diana wash it. When she took it from her as Evelyn was screaming she got up in the middle of the night screaming until she gave it back."

Tenenbaum sat on her desk crossing her legs and looking down at David shaking her head lightly, "I don't understand why she likes me so much. It's unnatural for such a sweet child to even consider looking up to me."

David crossed his arms over his chest, "Honestly I think it's your voice. You're a right bitch I'll give you that and if I were a kid I would fear you but your voice is very soothing and pretty. Ever notice how she listens to you so intently all the time? No you probably don't pay that much attention to her."

She took slight offense to that. Deciding she would show David he was wrong about her Bridgette raised an eyebrow and replied, "You mean like how her eyes sparkle whenever she smiles, how she squints one eye when she gets confused, how her top lip twitches when her feelings are hurt and she pretends it doesn't bother her. How she can never has to constantly count everything and how she hates uneven numbers of things. Do you mean notice things as simple as how she can never just simply walk and has to always skip a little, how she tilts her head to one side when she tries to explain something to you or how she hates white lace on her dresses and always has to pick at it with that look of disgust?"

David had to give it to her, she knew that little girl better then he had given her credit for. As eh went to speak Tenenbaum raised a finger up looking directly at him with a stern look on her face. "I just have one question for you. Why is it that Evelyn has your smile?"

He found himself a little speechless, "What…I don't know I didn't think she had my smile…actually she looks more like my little sister, she passed away when she was only a child. Most dazzling blue eyes and angelic smile." Pulling out the picture from his back pocket he handed it to Tenenbaum. Her eyes examining it as she saw some startling resemblance to Evelyn and the young girl in the photo.

"She was very pretty." Giving him the picture back she let her hand rest lightly beneath her chin. "So David what did you really do in Rapture?"

Tucking the photo back into his back pocket he shrugged a little, "I told you, I was an engineer." That was not specific enough for her, what sort had he been? What had he worked on, David seemed rather familiar it seemed. He had not always been a lowly little dock worker. Sometimes he spoke too well and on top of that the man was brilliant and had the skills of a well seasoned doctor. Evelyn could not get a scratch without him walking through disinfecting the cuts and giving her something to prevent infection.

"So, aside from giving me a picture and asking me about Evelyn…again why did you come here?" She was onto him, he was up to something. She didn't know if she liked the clever little smirk in the spark in his eye or if she should fear it. What was he planning for her?

David rubbed the back of his neck shrugging a little before playing causal. He looked rather nervous; she was thinking it was not the time to trust him. "I know it's late and everything but I was wondering if you would like to go out for…uh dinner with me?"

Bridgette looked at him a little bewildered. She should have seen this coming and yet she was shocked by the question. Speechless, for once in her life she had nothing to say. Should she stay put of should she go? "Maybe…some other time. I'm busy right now." Had that been the right thing to say or had that been utterly stupid of her?

David simply just smiled a little; he was getting closer to melting the ice queen's heart. "Alright I'll hold you to it then Bridgette." With that he got up and walked out of her office and to her discomfort it would not be for the last time.


End file.
